Desconfiança e Ciúme
by Art.Of.Wars
Summary: O líder da Dinastia Li e dono das Empresas Li enfrenta uma crise em seu casamento com a modelo Li Sakura. Ciúme, desconfiança, lagrimas e arrependimento fazem parte dessa história. Espero que gostem...Essa é minha primeira fic.
1. Chapter 1

Minha Primeira Fic.... Criticas e elogios serão bem vindos!

Capítulo 1 – O erro

O expediente já havia encerrado e os funcionários da Companhia Li já haviam deixado o lugar, sobrando apenas alguns vigias responsáveis pelo turno da noite. Todas as salas estavam vazias, exceto uma...

Sakura andava pelos corredores em direção a sala do presidente da empresa, que era seu marido, acompanhada por um homem que tinha nos lábios um sorriso sardônico. Ela estava ali para conversar com seu esposo. Kenji, o homem que a acompanhava, disse que ele não estava bem e seria melhor se ela fosse vê-lo após o expediente, pois tinha certeza que ele continuaria na empresa até mais tarde. Eles estavam tendo discussões constantes por causa da profissão dela e, por isso, ela se sentia culpada e queria concertar as coisas.

A porta da sala estava entreaberta e quando ela se aproximou mais, um gemido abafado foi ouvido. Confusa, ela andou silenciosamente até a fresta da porta, temendo atrapalhar alguma reunião importante do marido. Mas, em vez de homens de negocio, ela viu o homem de sua vida entre as pernas de outra mulher. A mulher estava sentada na mesa presidencial, vestida apenas com a parte de baixo de suas roupas, enquanto Li segurava um de seus seios e beijava-lhe os lábios. A parte de cima da roupa da mulher estavam jogadas no chão junto com a camisa de seu marido, logo alí a frente deles. Não soube quanto tempo ficara ali olhando e sendo humilhada, até que um gemido mais alto tirou Sakura de seu devaneio. Lagrimas tristes e silenciosas desceram de seus olhos verdes...

Já havia visto o suficiente. Sem forças para falar, Sakura simplesmente virou as costas para ir embora. Contudo, o homem que a acompanhava tinha outros planos

-Com licença! Estamos atrapalhando? Disse Kenji, fingindo preocupação.

O casal se assustou e se viraram para ver quem os estava interrompendo àquela hora. Foi aí que Shaoran a viu, seu desespero ficou evidente quando viu sua esposa com a tristeza e decepção estampadas em seu lindo rosto. Mais uma vez ela virou as costas para ir embora, mas ouviu:

-Sakura! Espere! - Gritou Li. Mas ela não parou e apertou o passo até chegar ao carro e, de lá, seguiu para casa de Meiling, onde passaria a noite entre lagrimas sendo confortada por sua amiga e o marido dela, Shang.

Shaoran, deixando a moça seminua em sua sala, correu para casa depressa, com a esperança de encontrá-la. Mas, no fundo, sabia que ela não estaria ali e sim, na casa de sua prima. Foi para o telefone para ligar para Meiling,até que ele parou e pensou no que diria para a esposa, e, o mais importante, parou para pensar em o porque ele havia feito aquilo. Sua esposa era uma das mulheres mais lindas de toda a China, apesar de ser japonesa. Ela era uma modelo talentosa, além de boa esposa.

Foi aí que se lembrou o porque a havia traído: Ciúme. Ele estava cansado das inúmeras cartas de amor que sua esposa recebia de seus fãs masculinos e até femininos! Estava cansado de ver homens a olhando com desejo e cobiça. Ele queria que ela sentisse pelo menos uma vez, o mesmo que ele sentia. Então, seus olhos se escureceram. Não ligaria para Sakura esta noite. Ela mereceu ser traída, já que aceitava os cortejos de seus fãs e outros modelos, mesmo sabendo que ele não gostava nem um pouco disso.

- Se ela não liga para o que eu sinto, também não ligarei para seus sentimentos - Dito isso, foi arrumar-se para dormir.

* * *

Kenji, que ainda ficara na empresa, olhou para a jovem que estava nos braços de Li e sorriu

- Bom trabalho Katarin - Disse ele, só para ser fuzilado com o olhar da moça

- Você deveria ter esperado ele consumar o ato Kenji! Esqueceu-se?! Eu queria um filho dele! Sexo eu posso ter com qualquer um, mas não e todo dia que se tem a oportunidade de ficar gravida de um homem rico e influente como o Li! Você estragou tudo!

- A esposa dele será minha Katarin, e aí vc pode vir recolher os pedaços do que sobrar do Todo-Poderoso, líder do Clan Li. Desculpe nao ter esperado, eu estava muito ansioso. Venha, eu te levo para casa - Disse ele saindo pela porta acompanhado pela bela mulher.

"O plano até agora deu certo", pensou Kenji. "É melhor planejar oque farei amanha". E com esse pensamento, foi para casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Arrependimento

O céu estava nublado e a manhã era cinzenta. Os pássaros se escondiam da escuridão do céu enquanto as nuvens tentavam impedir os efeitos do sol sobre a Terra. E o céu não era a única coisa cinzenta naquele dia. Li acordara de mal humor, quase não dormira, pois se levantava com um sobressalto toda vez que não sentia o corpo de Sakura junto ao seu. Decidiu levantar-se.

'O que farei hoje? Será que devo ir a casa de Meiling?' Pensou ' Sim... Hoje conversarei com Sakura, mas só à noite, quando voltar da empresa'.

Sentindo-se cansado, Shaoran dirigiu-se ao chuveiro ' Talvez, um banho ajude' Pensou. Mas, mesmo depois do banho, sentiu que o coração estava sujo e pesado e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se livrar daquele sentimento. ' Ela mereceu ser traída! Pare de se sentir culpado!' disse para sua consciência. Porém, mesmo tentando se convencer que não fizera nada de errado, sua mente o acusava e o fardo da culpa estava se tornando pesado demais para ele.

Resolveu deixar os pensamentos de lado e seguiu para a empresa. Sabia que o dia seria longo e que não iria conseguir parar de pensar na esposa, mas ele precisava ser forte e não podia se deixar vencer pela ansiedade nem por esse sentimento ruim que o perseguia desde ontem à noite.

Chegando a sua sala, Shaoran ligou para sua secretária, pedindo um café preto bem forte, para ver se ganhava um pouco de disposição para enfrentar o dia.

-Aqui esta Senhor Li – Disse sua secretária, lhe entregando a xícara. O nome dela era Ming Hakio e era uma mulher de trinta e oito anos muito simpática e humilde. Seu marido também trabalhava na empresa, mas em um setor tão diferente que os dois quase nunca se viam durante o expediente.

- Obrigado – Disse Li educadamente.

Ming já havia se retirado e ele já poderia saborear seu café. Levou a xícara a boca, prestes a tomar o primeiro gole até que foi rudemente interrompido com um estrondo de uma porta batendo seguido de um grito feminino.

- Senhora Higurashi, espere! A senhora não pode entrar assim! – Quem havia dito isso fora Ming, que estava sendo arrastada por uma jovem visivelmente mais forte que ela.

- Bom dia Meiling. Bom saber que você não perdeu seus modos. – Ironizou Shaoran.

– Não se preocupe senhora Hakio, a senhora já pode se retirar. Não quero que ninguém me incomode enquanto converso com Meiling – Acrescentou.

- Bom dia primo! Vim ouvir sua explicação! É melhor você ser convincente. Não acredito que você trocaria uma mulher como a Sakura por outra qualquer que ninguém nem sabe o nome ainda! – A raiva de sua prima era tão evidente que quase chegava a ser palpável. Era de se esperar, já que ela havia se tornado a melhor amiga de Sakura. Meiling não podia evitar, ela admirava muito a jovem japonesa.

- Vamos Li! O que a Sakura fez para merecer ser humilhada dessa forma! - Berrou Meiling

-Humilhada?! Ela é que foi humilhada, Meiling?! – Disse Li, friamente.

- E eu?! Hein?! E eu, Meiling? Tive que agüentar, por três anos, as cartinhas que ela recebe, os flertes com os 'amiguinhos' modelos dela! Sou obrigado a ver homens, que nem conheço, praticamente babar quando à vê! E ela aceita tudo numa boa, Meiling! E você sabe porque? Eu vou te dizer: Ela gosta da atenção, gosta de me ver enciumado e gosta de me torturar, porque assim ela sente que está por cima! Eu decidi virar o jogo. Não serei mais humilhado. – Disse ele, com raiva.

- É assim que você se sente, Xiao Lang? Disse ela. Foi aí que ele viu a raiva de sua prima, ser substituída por profunda decepção.

- É...É assim que me sinto – Respondeu ele.

- Eu vejo as coisas de forma diferente, Xiao Lang... E eu posso dizer: Tenho mais razão que você, porque também sou modelo e sei pelo que a Sakura tem que passar quase todos os dias. Mas ela ama essa profissão , Xiao Lang! E não é para te torturar! Ela se sente realizada seguindo os passos da mãe dela. Diferente da maioria, ela não se tornou modelo porque não tinha nada melhor para fazer, ou porque queria ser mais uma 'bonitinha' nas revistas de moda. Ela leva essa profissão a sério e é por isso que ela é a melhor! – Disse Meiling. Parou para respirar e prosseguiu:

- Já percebeu que ela é sempre melhor em tudo que faz? E você sabe porque, primo? É porque ela se dedica, dá tudo de si, é porque ela não quer decepcionar as pessoas a volta dela e, principalmente, ela faz as coisas com amor... Ela é uma boa esposa, e eu nem preciso que você me diga isso, porque eu sei! Ela é uma boa esposa porque ela o ama! Ela é uma boa modelo porque ela ama ser modelo! Ela é uma boa amiga porque ela ama os amigos dela! E você, Xiao Lang? Quantas coisas você faz por amor a alguém ou à alguma coisa? – Completou ela.

Shaoran ficou pensativo. Meiling tinha razão em tudo o que disse, mas ela não tinha resposta para as cartinhas de amor e os flertes da esposa.

- Parabéns para ela, Meiling! Mas e as cartas? E os flertes? Porque ela aceita tudo e não faz nada a respeito disso?! Você não é homem, Meiling. Não sabe como é humilhante ver sua mulher aceitar cortejos de outros homens! – Disse ele, sentindo sua raiva aflorar mais uma vez.

- Se você conhecesse a natureza de sua esposa, então eu não teria que lhe explicar nada. Mas parece que você não conhece... Não é mesmo, Xiao Lang?- Disse Meiling tristemente.

- Me diga. Quantas cartas 'de amor' você já viu ela responder, hein? Nenhuma! Sabe o que ela me disse uma vez? Ela disse: " Como pode alguém amar uma pessoa que só vê em revistas e na televisão? Você acredita nesse tipo de amor, Meiling? Parece ser tão superficial... Se eu tivesse escolha, escolheria não receber esses tipos de cartas. Elas só servem para irritar o Shaoran e me deixam chateada por saber que, talvez por minha culpa, existem pessoas obcecadas pela moda e pessoas que alimentam um amor irreal e fantasioso, em vez de experimentar algo real e palpável."

Ok. Agora ele estava começando a se sentir realmente culpado. Era verdade que ela não tinha como adivinhar quais cartas eram de fãs e quais eram de loucos obcecados. E ele realmente nunca a havia visto responder nenhuma dessas correspondências. Meio perdido, ele gaguejou:

- E- E os flertes?

- Eu nunca a vi flertar com ninguém, por mais lindo que o cara fosse. Muito pelo contrario! Vejo-a ficar sem graça e dizer que já é casada e que ama o marido e por isso nunca aceitaria sair com outro homem. É o mesmo discurso de sempre... – Disse ela. Pensou e começou a falar novamente:

- E o que você queria que ela fizesse? Bater no cara ou mandar ele sumir? Nós dois sabemos que ela não faria isso. Sabemos que ela é incapaz de ser rude com alguém. Além disso, Xiao Lang, essas coisas também acontecem comigo. Você acha que o Shang deva me trair também? E qual a solução que a traição traz? A Sakura e eu somos esposas de homens influentes, por isso, temos que manter boa pose e evitar escândalos, para não expor vocês. Muito mais a Sakura, que é esposa do dono das empresas Li! Você entende, Xiao Lang? Muito das coisas que a Sakura agüenta é para proteger o bom nome Li. – Respirou e concluiu:

- Você não acha que se ela tivesse realmente feito algo de errado, a mídia já estaria metendo a boca? E mais: Você acha que não chegaria aos seus ouvidos? Você é o 'Todo-Poderoso' Li Xiao Lang! Acha que uma gafe de sua esposa escaparia de seu conhecimento? É claro que não! Se a sua esposa atravessar a rua fora da faixa de pedestre você já vai ficar sabendo, imagina uma traição então!

Era verdade. Li tinha inimigos que fariam qualquer coisa para derrubá-lo. Se sua esposa cometesse um erro, logo eles estariam apontando o dedo e fazendo questão de transformar isso num escândalo a nível nacional e, talvez, até internacional.

Depois dessa conversa, Meiling fora para casa confortar Sakura que ainda estava deprimida. Segundo ela, Sakura havia chorado a noite toda e acabou que nenhuma delas conseguiu dormir. Precisavam descansar um pouco. Assentindo, Shaoran despediu-se da prima e agradeceu pela sua visita, que sempre seria bem-vinda.

Pensou em todas as coisas que Meiling dissera. Ela estava certa! Como pode ser tão burro e cego? Porque acreditou nas coisas que Kenji havia dito?! " Kenji.... " Pensou... Lembrou-se que Kenji estava com sua esposa no momento em que ele fora pego com Katarin. " Ele sabia que eu estava com Katarin, mas mesmo assim não impediu a Sakura de vir até minha sala." Lembrou-se. Era como se ele havia planejado fazer com que Sakura visse seu marido com outra mulher. Mas, porque ele faria isso? Oque ele ganharia com isso tudo?

Recordou-se da conversa que tivera como o acionista 3 meses atrás:

Flashback

_- Minha mulher é fiel! – Bradou Li irado._

_- Sua mulher é uma das modelos mais bem requisitadas da China, Li! Não estou dizendo que ela não é uma boa mulher, estou apenas dizendo que pequenos casos extraconjugais e paqueras com outros homens famosos, fazem parte da vida de uma modelo! Ainda mais para uma modelo famosa como a Senhora Li- Disse Kenji, sério._

_-..... – Shaoran não podia acreditar, mas sabia que seu colega tinha um pouco de razão. Ele já tinha visto várias vezes, modelos e atrizes trocando namorados e maridos como se eles fossem simples peças de roupas. Sem falar nos escândalos que apareciam na mídia freqüentemente._

_- Lembra daquela mulher que estava comigo ontem? Aquela que te apresentei. Ela também é modelo e é casada, mas está saindo comigo. E você sabe por quê? É por que eu a ajudarei a aparecer numa festa de famosos que vai ter no final do ano. Ela acha que isso a ajudará em sua carreira de modelo. – Disse Kenji. Nesse momento, olhou para o relógio e falou:_

_- Preciso ir, meu amigo. Mas não se mate por causa do que te falei. Toda profissão tem sua parte ruim. Até mais... – Depois disso, abriu a porta para retirar-se quando escutou:_

_- Até mais, Kenji - Disse Li, absorto em pensamentos._

End of Flashback

" Foi ele que me apresentou para Katarin. E fez de tudo para me convencer a sair com ela..." Pensou. " Mas o que ele ganharia com isso tudo? Se perguntou.

De repente, o toque do telefone interrompeu seus pensamentos:

- Senhor Li, o senhor Higurashi deseja vê-lo. Disse Ming.

- Mande-o entrar.

Shang Higurashi era o marido de sua prima Meiling. Um cara com pinta de malandro, mas era um homem muito decente. Sem dúvida Shang era seu melhor amigo. Ele possuía 10% das ações da empresa e sempre estava do lado de Shaoran na hora de tomar decisões importantes.

- Quero conversar com você sobre ontem à noite. Disse Shang, continou:

- E não... Não estou aqui para criticá-lo. Estou aqui porque entendo a sua situação. Meiling, quando acabou de sair daqui, me contou a conversa de vocês. – Disse.

- Você me entende? – Perguntou Li.

- Sim. Não concordo com sua atitude, mas entendo você. Completou.

Fim do capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: O tempo que demorarei para postar os capítulos será inversamente proporcional ao numero de reviews. Ou seja: Poucos reviews, longo período sem postar. Muitas reviews, curto período entre postagens...

É... Eu sou legal assim mesmo. =]

Capítulo 3 – Um relacionamento destruído?

"Será que eu falhei em alguma coisa?! Será que não fui uma boa esposa para ele?!" Pensou Sakura.

Ela estava se culpando, procurando uma razão, um motivo que seu marido tivesse para traí-la. Até que um pensamento assustador lhe passou pela cabeça: " Ele não me ama mais!" Caindo novamente em lagrimas angustiadas, ela apertou o peito para tentar amenizar, em vão, a dor que sentia. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar! Amava o marido mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, ele era seu castelo forte onde ela se esconderia a qualquer sinal de perigo, mas agora ela estava desamparada num país que nem seu era!

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Meiling. Com a velocidade de ninja, Sakura secou o rosto molhado pelas lagrimas. Meiling brigaria com ela, se a visse chorando novamente.

- Voltei Sakura! Conseguiu cochilar um pouco? Está com fome? – Ouvir isso fez a jovem japonesa sorrir. Nunca pensou que encontraria em Meiling uma amizade tão fervorosa. Meiling havia tomado suas dores e até mesmo se virara contra o próprio primo, que gosta tanto, por causa dela. Se não fosse por ela, Sakura estaria completamente perdida e desamparada.

- Sim e não. – Respondeu ela

- Sim e não o que? Perguntou Meiling

- Para suas perguntas. Cochilei um pouco, mas não estou com fome...

- Mas Sakura! Você não comeu nada desde o almoço de ontem! Precisa comer alguma coisa, senão vai ficar doente! Vamos, vou preparar alguma coisa para nós duas. – De jeito nenhum deixaria ela ficar doente. "Ainda mais agora!" Pensou Meiling.

À contragosto Sakura a seguiu até a cozinha. Sabia que a amiga estava certa. Não podia ficar doente agora e já havia ficado muito tempo sem comer.

- Como foi no seu compromisso? Perguntou ela.

- Ah... Foi tudo bem, nada demais. Nossa como está abafado hoje! O céu esta nublado, mas não chove! – Meiling estava mudando de assunto. Não havia dito para Sakura que ela tinha ido encontrar o primo, pois não queria que ela ficasse preocupada e queria mais que ela esquecesse um pouco o que havia acontecido. Se tristeza dela diminuísse, seria mais fácil para ela perdoar o marido. Sabia que, na verdade, Sakura estava se culpando, mas também sabia que ela, apesar de inocente, não era burra. Sakura sabia que, independente do motivo, o adultério era pecado mortal para um casamento e que era algo difícil de perdoar e esquecer. Ou seja, por mais que Sakura achasse que tinha uma parcela de culpa, ela não isentaria Shaoran do erro dele. Ela, apesar de ser bondosa e compreensiva, era um ser humano como outro qualquer. Sentia dor, raiva e também tinha orgulho e amor próprio.

- É verdade. Como não chove, o tempo fica abafado. Mas acho que vai chover hoje sim, hein... - Respondeu Sakura, nem se tocando que Meiling havia mudado de assunto de forma tão abrupta. ( A/N: Vai ser lerda assim lá na China hein! Uhueuhsaiua).

- Você me entende, Shang? Perguntou Shaoran

- Sim, mas, como já disse, não concordo com sua atitude. – Respondeu Shang. Continuou:

- Sabe, Li, no inicio eu também tive essas crises de ciúmes toda vez que via Meiling numa capa de revista. Para mim, ela era propriedade minha e só eu poderia ter acesso a ela. Chegamos, inclusive, a brigar por causa disso algumas vezes. Eu a chamava de oferecida e ela me chamava de louco possessivo. ( A/N: Lol) – Disse Shang sorrindo com a lembrança. Caminhou até a mesa do amigo, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

Shaoran sorriu um pouco. Se não estivesse tão triste, riria ao imaginar a cena. " O mais surpreendente foi ele ter sobrevivido depois de tê-la chamado de oferecida" Pensou Li.

Como se tivesse ligo seus pensamentos, Shang disse:

- Sim. É incrível, mas eu sobrevivi depois disso – Riu Shang, lembrando-se do temperamento da esposa. Amava Meiling, e o que mais o divertia nela, era que irritá-la era extremamente fácil. Deixando as brincadeiras de lado, Shang continuou:

- Descobri que brigando, eu não chegava a lugar nenhum com ela. Foi aí que a chamei para conversar como marido e mulher deve fazer. Predispus-me a tentar compreender o lado dela também. Expus o que eu achava da situação e escutei o que ela tinha para dizer. Devo lhe dizer meu amigo: Minha esposa é muito sábia. Ela me fez entender que por mais que outros homens a cobiçassem, era comigo que ela dormia todos os dias e era a mim que ela amava - Tentando explicar melhor Shang disse:

- Entende isso Shaoran? É entre seus braços que Sakura dorme todas as noites! Você dorme com uma das mais mulheres mais sexy da China, enquanto outros caras se esforçam o máximo para conseguir que ela apenas note a existência deles. Você não devia se sentir tão enciumado e, sim, dar mais valor a sua esposa, sabendo que existem centenas de homens que dariam qualquer coisa para estar em seu lugar. Talvez, até estejam esperando um deslize seu para que eles possam ter uma chance de se tornarem o alvo da atenção dela! – Shang disse.

"Nunca pensei por esse lado... " Pensou Shaoran. Mas era verdade! Talvez ele devesse se sentir lisonjeado em saber que, entre tantos homens, Sakura o havia escolhido. Ainda mais sendo ela, uma mulher tão gentil e preocupada mais com ele do que com ela mesma. Sem dúvida, ela era uma mulher virtuosa. Apesar da fama, ela ainda era aquela garota que ela conheceu no Japão: humilde de sincera.

- Sabe como se faz para saber se sua esposa o ama ou não? – Perguntou Shang

- Não. Como se faz para saber? – Devolveu Li mais interessado que nunca na conversa.

- Simples! A qualquer sinal de problema ou duvida, para quem que ela pede ajuda? E quando se mete em encrenca, onde é que ela se esconde? Quem é a primeira pessoa que ela pede opinião sobre diversos assuntos relacionados à vida dela? - Perguntou Shang novamente.

- Humm... É, você tem razão – Shaoran pensou em voz alta. Ele sabia a resposta para essas perguntas. Sempre que ela precisava de alguma coisa, por menor que fosse, ela pediria para ele. E também sempre corria para ele quando tinha algum problema.

- E agora? O que direi para ela, Shang? Não sei por que fui cair na conversa daquele maldito Kenji! – Bradou Li.

- Kenji? O que ele tem haver com isso? Perguntou Shang

- Ele sempre vinha com uma conversa sobre todas as modelos serem infiéis e que isso era uma coisa necessária na profissão delas. Foi ele que me apresentou para senhorita Omura Katarin, a mulher com quem eu estava ontem à noite. Ele me convenceu a sair com ela. – Disse Li

- A quanto tempo você vem saindo com ela? – Perguntou Shang

- Ontem foi a primeira vez.... E a ultima também. – Respondeu ele

- Humm... Kenji sabia que você estaria com ela ontem? - Perguntou novamente

- Sim! Esse é o problema! Ele sabia de tudo, mas mesmo assim deixou Sakura vir até minha sala! – respondeu.

- É... De fato isso é muito estranho. É como se ele tivesse chamado a Sakura, de propósito, para sua sala ontem. Ele queria que ela o visse com outra mulher... – Refletiu Shang

- Me diga que você não completou o serviço, Xiao Lang! Pelo amor de Deus, me diga que não chegou a transar com ela! Pelo menos não sem proteção! – Suplicou Shang.

- Não... Sakura chegou antes que isso acontecesse. Por que? Qual seria a diferença? Tô ferrado do mesmo jeito... Estraguei meu casamento – murmurou Li

- Claro que tem diferença! Imaginou se essa mulher ficasse grávida?! Aí sim não teria mais esperanças para o seu casamento, sem falar na sua reputação, porque isso seria um prato cheio para a mídia. Ia tem que pagar uma pensão milionária para uma prostituta que você mal conhece! – Exclamou Shang

Estava chocado! Como pode se esquecer de uma coisa dessas? Estava tão distraído com sua ira irracional contra a esposa, que se esqueceu completamente da possibilidade de que Katarin o estivesse usando para não ter mais que se preocupar com dinheiro por longos anos! Mesmo inconscientemente, sua esposa o salvara de cometer o pior erro de sua vida.

- Aquela prostituta! – Gritou Li raivoso.

- De fato estava fácil de mais para ser verdade! Eu a conhecia não tinha nem uma semana e ela já estava insistindo para dormirmos juntos... Vadia... – Disse Li mais uma vez.

- Ela estava sendo esperta... – Pensou Shang em voz alta.

- Mas tudo bem. Nada disso aconteceu e você está a salvo desse problema! Se preocupe em como fazer as pazes com sua esposa! – Disse Shang otimista.

- Nem eu consigo me perdoar... Como farei com que ela me perdoe? – Refletiu Li

- Para começar, você tem que ter consciência esse seu ato de ontem a noite teve mais conseqüências do que você imagina agora. – Disse Shang

- Como assim? Perguntou Li

- A Sakura tinha uma confiança cega em você. Para ela, você era perfeito, um pouco ciumento, mas só isso. Toda a imagem que ela tinha de você, caiu por terra. Sim... A imagem que você demorou 10 anos para construir na mente e no coração dela, desmoronou com esse erro. Você precisara construir tudo novamente, mas dessa vez será pior, porque a sua traição estará impregnada na mente dela. Terá de provar para ela que você é digno de confiança e, o mais difícil de todos, terá de provar que você a ama e que se arrependeu de tê-la traído. – Respondeu Shang.

- Puxa vida... Isso não vai ser fácil. Nunca pensei que isso teria tantas conseqüências... Agora sei por que muitos casamentos acabam se desfazendo por causa disso, é muito difícil perdoar. Pensando bem, acho que eu não seria capaz de perdoar uma traição de Sakura. Não conseguiria... – Disse Shaoran

- É... Nós homens somos muito orgulhosos. E é verdade, muitos casamentos se desfazem porque a pessoa traída não consegue perdoar quem traiu.- Shang concordou.

De repente, o celular de Shang toca. Era Meiling dizendo que ele não poderia almoçar em casa hoje.

- Que absurdo! Não posso almoçar na minha própria casa! – Agora Shang estava bravo. Meiling dissera que não queria que Sakura pensasse que estava atrapalhando os dois. Se Shang almoçasse em casa, Sakura se sentiria deslocada assistindo o casal almoçando juntos e isso a faria pensar no marido.

- O que aconteceu? Por que você não pode almoçar em casa? – Perguntou Shaoran curioso

- Porque Meiling não quer que a Sakura se sinta deslocada ou 'sobrando'. Ela disse que seria melhor dizer que eu estaria ocupado hoje na hora do almoço. - Respondeu Shang contrariado

- Tudo bem. Almoce comigo então... É até melhor, porque aí a Sakura vai saber que eu não estou almoçando com outra mulher. - Ofereceu Shaoran. " Como será que ela esta? Será que vai me perdoar?" Pensou ele.

- Eu preferiria almoçar com minha sexy esposa a almoçar com um marmanjo feioso que nem você... - Murmurou Shang chateado.

- O que foi que você disse?! Bufou Li

- Ah... Nada não. Vamos, já é quase meio dia. Ficamos muito tempo conversando que quase perdemos a hora, ainda bem que Meiling ligou. - Disse Shang sem graça.

- Vamos. Mas ligue para Meiling e diga para ela que vou almoçar com você. – Pediu Li

Depois disso, foram almoçar.

- Shang não virá almoçar, Meiling? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Não, hoje ele vai estar ocupado o dia todo. Mas ele disse que iria sair para comer por ali mesmo. Ele esta com o Shaoran... – Disse Meiling com cuidado, para ver a reação da amiga.

Sem perceber, Sakura prendeu a respiração ao ouvir o nome do marido. Queria saber como ele estava, queria saber se ele continuou a transar com aquela mulher depois que ela saíra da sala ontem a noite. Isso a estava matando! Precisava saber a quanto tempo ele a estava traindo e queria descobrir quem era aquela moça! " Ele provavelmente a ama" Pensou ela amargamente. O marido não era um homem dado a flertes e a relacionamentos superficiais. Ele era um homem sério e sempre fora fiel à suas promessas. Ele não a trairia à toa, devia realmente ter sentimentos entre ele e aquela moça...

- Sakura? Você está aí? Terra para Sakuraaa – Disse Meiling acenando com a mão para tentar chamar a atenção da japonesa.

- Ah, desculpe Meiling! Estava só pensando... – Se desculpou ela.

- Pensando no que? Perguntou Meiling

- Não gostaria de falar sobre isso... – Sussurrou Sakura.

- Pare de se torturar Sakura... Eu tenho certeza que tudo foi apenas um mal entendido e que ele virá conversar com você e implorar para que você o perdoe! – A chinesa pediu.

- M-Mas Meiling! Nesses 10 anos que conheço o Shaoran nunca o vi quebrar uma promessa, nunca o vi não cumprir com sua palavra! E você sabe que ele nunca saiu com uma mulher só por sair! Ele deve amar essa mulher para ter saído com ela e quebrado nossos votos e promessas um para o outro! – Disse Sakura com lagrimas nos olhos.

Meiling se assustou com o pensamento de sua melhor amiga. Sabia que era verdade o que ela dissera sobre Shaoran ser fiel às promessas que fazia e sobre ele não ser um homem superficial em seus relacionamentos, mas achar que ele amava àquela mulher já era demais! Preocupou-se com o caminho que os pensamentos da amiga estavam tomando. " Vai ser difícil unir esses dois novamente... O dano que Shaoran causou foi maior que pensei" Refletiu Meiling preocupada

- Tenha paciência Sakura! Acredite no que eu te digo! É a você que ele ama, você vai ver! Tudo vai voltar ao normal! - Tentou a chinesa.

- Mesmo se isso for verdade, Meiling! E se eu não conseguiria voltar com ele depois disso?! Talvez eu não consiga esquecer a traição e acabe crucificando ele por isso o resto da vida! Você sabe que o adultério marca para sempre um casamento. Eu não quero ter um relacionamento marcado, Meiling... E sei que o Shaoran também não merece isso! Ele merece tem um relacionamento inteiro, sem rachaduras... Além disso, nós dois estávamos brigando com muita freqüência. Talvez seria melhor se nos separássemos de uma vez... – Disse Sakura. A dor que sentia era insuportável.

- Você não acha que as pessoas merecem uma segunda chance, Sakura? Quer dizer que, mesmo se Shaoran disser que te ama e se arrepender do erro dele, você não o perdoaria? Você sabe que ele não faria isso, se não estivesse sendo sincero, não é?! Mas mesmo sabendo disso, você não voltaria com ele? – Perguntou Meiling assustada. Não podia acreditar que Sakura jogaria fora o relacionamento deles assim, sem nem tentar pelo menos mais uma vez!

Agora o silencio reinava na casa. A modelo chinesa ficou feliz ao perceber que Sakura estava pensando no que ela havia dito e isso era bom. Continuando em silencio, as duas se puseram a comer.

Kenji estava agitado. Hoje ele visitaria o alvo de seus desejos: Sakura. Sorriu. Não podia acreditar que, mesmo com toda a experiência que tinha com mulheres, aquela garota ainda conseguia deixá-lo nervoso. " Mas tudo bem" Pensou ele. De fato ela era diferente de todas que ele já havia conhecido até hoje.

" Vou visitá-la ali pelas 3 horas" Pensou consigo mesmo. A etapa dois de seu plano estava para começar. Kenji pretendia consolar a japonesa e se aproximar dela para tentar convencê-la de que ele era um homem diferente, que nunca nem pensaria em traí-la. E, para completar, diria que Li não a amava e que estava, há muito tempo, saindo com outras mulheres.

Com esse pensamento que Kenji foi preparar-se para encontrar a modelo de olhos verdes...

Fim do Capítulo 3

A/N: Sugestões, críticas e elogios serão bem-vindos, hein!

Até a próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Mentiras

Katarin Omura andava pela casa de um lado para o outro. Estava irada pelo fato de não ter conseguido efetivar seu plano. Estava cansada daquela vida dura e, por mais que se esforçasse, sabia que sozinha nunca conseguiria a vida que sonhara para si: uma vida tranqüila e cheia de mordomias. Tentara trabalhar, e até tentou entrar na vida artística com ajuda de Kenji, mas, apesar de bonita, não tinha talento para tal.

Kenji Hotaru era primo de Katarin, apesar de ninguém saber disso. E isso contribuiria bastante para que, futuramente, o plano de Kenji falhasse. Ele viera de uma família de excelentes condições financeiras e tudo que fez foi se aproveitar disso para crescer ainda mais na vida. Não podia dizer que era um homem milionário, como Li, mas era um homem rico.

Katarin, por sua vez, foi criada apenas pela sua mãe. Sua mãe havia sido abandonada pelo marido quando Katarin tinha apenas 1 ano de idade. Por causa disso, Katarin não havia tido uma vida farta como seu primo Kenji. Para piorar a situação, ela criou e nutriu um ódio pelo gênero masculino por causa de seu pai, que a abandonou, e por causa de seu próprio primo, que usava as mulheres. Por isso, quando seu primo veio e expôs seu plano para ela, não pode recusar sua participação. Sabia quem era Li Syaoran e quanto dinheiro ele possuía. Só a idéia de dormir com aquele homem já era um forte motivo para ela colaborar com o primo, mas a idéia de engravidar de um homem como ele foi o que finalmente a fizera ceder. Ganharia uma pensão milionária e ela seria o foco da mídia por um bom tempo, por ter engravidado do milionário de família conservadora. Talvez até conseguisse seguir carreira de atriz, modelo ou até apresentadora de TV.

'Só tenho pena da mulher dele nessa história toda' Pensou Katarin. Havia pesquisado sobre a grande modelo japonesa. E sabia que ela havia chegado ao patamar que estava por causa da influencia de seu marido. Nem a própria Sakura negava isso. Sempre agradecia ao marido pelo sucesso e pelo sonho que havia alcançado. E, por isso, Katarin guardava um pouco de admiração pela jovem japonesa. ' Ela é realmente diferente' Katarin pensou novamente. Lembrou-se de quando a modelo havia visto seu marido com ela. Ela era bonita e tinha um ar inocente que Katarin não podia entender. Como podia uma modelo famosa ter ar inocente? Elas sabem que são objetos de desejos de muitos homens e são ensinadas a serem sedutoras! Mas ainda sim...

Katarin não sabia explicar. Viu a reação da modelo e se surpreendeu com a expressão no rosto dela. Havia, além da tristeza e magoa, uma profunda surpresa, como se ela jamais pensasse que uma traição de seu marido fosse possível. Era como se ela tivesse uma plena confiança nele. Katarin quase pode ouvir o coração da beldade se quebrando e, nesse momento, soube: Ela realmente amava o marido. Katarin pensava que casamentos de ricos e famosos eram apenas casamentos arranjados, como se fossem negócios só para enriquecê-los mais e torná-los mais famosos. Mas o que ela viu naquela noite foi um casamento real, por mais que falho, se partindo.

'Se ele realmente a amasse, não teria caído na armadilha barata de Kenji e a traído. Estou fazendo um favor para essa garota. É melhor que ela pegue a fama e o dinheiro dela e se afaste dos homens'. Lembrou-se. Prosseguiria com seu plano e tiraria o máximo de dinheiro que pudesse do empresário chinês. Havia decidido que iria visitá-lo no final do expediente e por isso tinha que escolher uma roupa bem provocativa. Não iria deixá-lo escapar dessa vez.

* * *

Enquanto isso Shaoran havia voltado para sua sala depois do almoço com Shang. Acomodou-se em sua cadeira confortável só para ser interrompido por sua secretária:

Boa Tarde, Senhor Li. O senhor Sato Takeda gostaria de falar-lhe e disse que é importante. – Ming informou.

- Ah... Tudo bem. Pode transferir. – Shaoran respondeu. Não estava muito afim de atender nenhum cliente hoje, mas Sato era um dos seus melhores clientes e até que era um homem agradável de se conversar.

* * *

Depois do almoço, Sakura cochilou um pouco, mas não demorou muito para levantar-se. Havia tido um pesadelo em que seu marido a abandonava e se casava com outra mulher que ela nunca vira antes. Não se permitiria chorar novamente. Levantou-se e resolver tomar um banho frio para acalmar-se. Meiling já havia deixado algumas mudas de roupas em uma cômoda do lado da cama.

'Talvez eu devesse ir para um hotel...' Ela pensou. ' Mas aí as pessoas vão suspeitar...' Lembrou-se. Sakura não queria ser um incomodo para amiga. Meiling precisava ter seu espaço e poder ter privacidade com o marido. Shang era um bom homem, mas qualquer homem não gostaria de ter seu território invadido e ter sua rotina mudada por causa de um intruso. De repente, uma luz no fim do túnel. ' Yelan-san!' Pensou ela. Tomou um banho rápido e correu para o telefone e discou.

- Residencia Li – Disse uma voz do outro lado

- Oi Aqui é a Sakura! Será que eu poderia falar com com Yelan-san? – Perguntou Sakura

- Ah, Senhora Li! Aguarde só um momento. Vou chamá-la – respondeu o empregado

Depois de 1 minuto...

- Alô? Aqui é Li Yelan – Disse a senhora idosa.

- Yelan-san! Sou eu, Sakura – Sakura estava começando a ficar um pouco receosa. E se sua sogra não a recebesse?

- Oi querida! Como você está? Desde ontem que eu não consigo falar com você! Liguei na sua casa, mas Wei me disse que você não apareceu por lá o dia todo. – Comentou a senhora

'Vou ter que contar para ela' Pensou Sakura, mordendo seu belo lábio inferior.

- Sabe... é que eu estou ficando aqui na Meiling por um tempo... – Sakura começou a contar. Respirou para continuar, mas foi interrompida por Yelan

- Eu sei o que aconteceu, Sakura... – Disse Yelan, por fim.

- Sério?! Como as noticias correm rápido! – A modelo disse. Estava surpresa!

- Sim. Meiling já me contou. Como você está? – A senhora perguntou. Gostava da nora. Ela não era uma mulher de muitos caprichos e era muito fácil agradá-la. O que mais gostava nela era sua honestidade. Provava muito a forma como o sogro de Shaoran criara a filha.

- Eu não sei... Estou confusa e não sei o que fazer ou o que pensar. Nunca pensei que algo assim aconteceria... Sempre achei Shaoran fosse a pessoa mais fiel do mundo! – A japonesa desabafou. Sentiu as lagrimas brotarem em seus olhos verdes mais uma vez.

- Eu te entendo querida. Você não quer vir para cá amanhã? Assim agente pode conversar com calma - A sogra de Sakura ofereceu.

- Claro... Mas, sabe... Eu gostaria de saber se posso ficar aí até eu saber o que vou fazer. Se não for atrapalhar a senhora, claro! É que...

- Sakura..Estou ofendida. É claro que você pode ficar aqui quanto tempo você quiser! Eu sei que você acha que está atrapalhando Meiling. E de fato Meiling precisa ter um tempo só para ela e o marido e com você aí, ela vai acabar ignorando Shang completamente. E nós não precisamos de dois problemas conjugai, não é? – Yelan cortou a nora. Respirou e continuou

- E eu espero não ter realmente ouvido você me chamar de senhora... – Yelan ameaçou com um tom de brincadeira

- Ahahah – Foi a risada nervosa de Sakura

- Bom... Preciso ir. Tenho uma consulta daqui a pouco. Até mais, querida! Te vejo amanhã! – A senhora se despediu

- T-tá... Muito obrigada Yelan-san! Não sei como agradecer! – Sakura agradecer. Realmente ela estava grata pela receptividade da sogra.

- Não tem de que, querida. Até mais – Respondeu Yelan.

Quando desligou o telefone, Sakura olhou para o relógio.

' Nossa! Já são 3 horas! Como o tempo passou rápido!' Sakura pensou. Antes que pudesse colocar o telefone no gancho, ouviu Menling chamá-la:

- Sakura! Você tem visita! É um cara chamado Kenji Hotaru. Você conhece esse cara?

Sakura saiu de seu quarto e foi ao encontro da amiga

- Eu o conheço sim. Ele estava comigo ontem à noite quando eu fui à sala de Shaoran e... Bom... Você sabe... – Ela não podia terminar a frase. Mas não era preciso, pois Meiling sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer.

- Você o encontrou na empresa ontem à noite? – Meiling perguntou desconfiada.

- Ele me chamou para ver Shaoran ontem. Disse que Shaoran não estava muito bem e pediu para eu ir visitá-lo depois do expediente. – A japonesa respondeu. Meiling pode ver que ela não estava gostando de falar sobre essa triste lembrança, mas, por enquanto, isso era inevitável...

Algo em Meiling estalou quando ela ouviu a resposta da amiga. Era sua intuição dizendo que tinha algo muito errado e nem era necessário ser um gênio para perceber isso. Era muita coincidência esse tal de Kenji ter chamado Sakura para visitar Shaoran depois do expediente bem no dia que ele resolveu traí-la, justamente no mesmo dia e no mesmo horário. Se não precisasse sair para resolver umas coisas, Meiling, com certeza, ficaria e tentaria colher informações desse homem.

- Tome cuidado Sakura. Qualquer coisa, chame o Ryan ou o Guang, ok? Eu preciso dar uma saidinha, mas logo estarei de volta. – Meiling informou. Ela estava preocupada. ' O que esse homem quer?' Se perguntou. Pediria para Ryan e Guang ficarem por perto. Ryan era um jovem de apenas 17 anos que cuidava da manutenção da piscina e do jardim. O rapaz trabalhava para ajudar a mãe que era doente e por isso Meiling o acolhera e lhe dera trabalho. Guang já era um homem de seus 55 anos e era o motorista da mansão. O homem lembrava Wei em muitos aspectos.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe! – Disse Sakura, tentando passar confiança para a amiga. Quando avistou o mordomo, pediu para que ele deixasse Kenji entrar

Quando ele finalmente chegou até onde as modelos estavam, Meiling o olhou de cima a baixo, como se tentasse gravá-lo na memória. Decidiu quebrar o silêncio:

- Boa tarde, Sr. Hotaru. Se vocês me dão licença, vou retirar-me. – Dito isso, saiu sem dar chance de resposta ao visitante.

- Nossa... Ela é sempre assim? Kenji perguntou à musa de seus sonhos

- Às vezes... Mas ela pode se tornar uma grande amiga se você conseguir se aproximar dela - Respondeu Sakura.

- Entendo... Mas e a senhora? Como está se sentindo? – Ele perguntou preocupado

- Estou bem... na medida do possível, claro... Como você me encontrou aqui? Você precisa de alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Bom... Eu liguei hoje de manhã para sua casa e um dos empregados me informou que você estava aqui. E eu só vim ver como você estava, ou se você precisava de alguma coisa. Gostaria que soubesse que você pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, ok? – Ofereceu

- Obrigada senhor Hotaru. Isso realmente significa muito para mim. – Agradeceu a jovem de olhos brilhantes

- Ah, por favor, me chame de Kenji. Creio que podemos ser amigos? – Kenji meio perguntou e meio afirmou.

- Claro! Me chame de Sakura então! – Essa disse, sorrindo de leve

- Gostaria, também, de pedir perdão por ter feito você ver aqui ontem à noite. Achei que você merecia saber a verdade... – Kenji disse, fingindo tristeza.

- O- O que? Você sabia que o Shaoran estava saindo com aquela mulher? Sakura perguntou com um sobressalto. A coisa era mais grave do que ela pensava!

- Sim... Eu sabia. Já tinha um tempo que ele estava interessado na senhorita Omura Katarin e estava saindo com ela. Eu não achei isso justo e por isso decidi levá-la até a sala dele ontem... Para que você visse com seus próprios olhos... – Kenji disse falsamente. Mas ele não parou por aí...

- Não sei o que ele viu nela! Pelo menos para mim, você é a mulher mais bonita da China e sempre foi muito gentil com todo mundo – Galanteou ele.

- O-obrigada... – Ele conseguiu fazê-la corar.

' Então Shaoran já estava saindo com essa mulher a mais tempo...' Pensou seus olhos verdes se encherem de lagrimas...

- O que foi?! Eu disse algo de errado? Se for isso, por favor, me perdoe! - Ele implorou

- Não... Não é você, Kenji... É que eu nunca pensei que Shaoran faria isso. Sempre achei que ele fosse fiel aos nossos votos de casamento. E ele sempre foi um homem tão sério e responsável... – Disse a japonesa chorosa

- Não se engane Sakura! Ele não te ama! Mas existe um homem que a ama e que quer te provar que ele é digno de confiança... – Kenji começou.

- Hã...? Existe um homem que me ama? Quem? – Sua curiosidade se manifestou, apesar da dor de saber que seu marido não a amava.

- Eu! Eu sou esse homem, Sakura! E eu nunca pensaria em fazer algo assim contra você! Jamais a trairia! – Ele respondeu

- M-mas K-Kenji! E- Eu não posso... Você sabe... Nós nem nos conhecemos direito, como você pode dizer isso? Além disso, eu ainda amo meu marido!

- Eu vou fazer você esquecê-lo, Sakura! E sobre nos conhecermos melhor... Eu já estou trabalhando nisso! Estou aqui com você, não estou? E se você me permitir, amanhã virei te visitar...

- E-eu não sei... Aianda estou casada e eu nem estarei aqui amanhã... Vou ficar na casa da mãe de Shaoran e não sei se ela iria gostar disso...

- Entendo... Mas eu só queria visitar você, só isso! Eu nunca a forçaria fazer uma coisa que você não queira. Gostaria que pudéssemos ser, pelo menos, amigos. O que você acha? – Ele perguntou. ' Vá com calma, Kenji! Você quase estragou tudo...' Ele pensou. Não podia ser tão afobado... Ganharia a jovem beldade com o tempo. Sabia disso...

- Claro! Podemos sim ser amigos, Kenji! Obrigada por me entender! – Disse ela com um sorriso sincero nos lábios, pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Kenji corou. ' Controle-se homem!' Brigou consigo mesmo. Não podia se deixar afetar assim por ela, senão logo estaria confessando que ele que havia convencido Li a sair com outra mulher.

- Ótimo! Então amanhã eu vou à casa da senhora Li ver minha nova amiga. Talvez eu até traga um sorvetinho e uma calda de chocolate para animá-la, que tal? – Ofereceu

- Tudo bem! Vou avisar a minha sogra que você irá me visitar. – Respondeu Sakura, mais animada agora, com a menção de sorvete com calda de chocolate.

- Então está combinado! Amanhã te visitarei ali pelas 4 horas da tarde, eu já conheço o endereço. – Ele informou. Olhou para o relógio e disse

- Bom... Já ocupei bastante do seu tempo e eu ainda tenho umas coisas para resolver... Te vejo amanha Sakura! Até mais!

- Tchau Kenji! E obrigada mais uma vez! – Ela agradeceu e o acompanhou até a saída.

' Droga!' Kenji praguejou, quando saíra da mansão da modelo chinesa. Estava zangado pelo fato de Sakura ficar na casa da mãe Li. Já era ruim o suficiente ter que ir à da prima dele. Sabia que Shaoran ficaria sabendo de tudo, mas até ele descobrir suas intenções, gostaria de já ter destruído qualquer chance de Sakura acreditar nele e aceitá-lo de volta.

'Bom... Eu sabia que ela gostava de sorvete, mas agora preciso descobrir qual sabor ainda... Vou ver se acho alguma coisa na internet' Ele se lembrou. Voltou para casa e ficou imaginando o que aconteceria na próxima vez que fosse vê-la. ' Ela é mesmo muito bonita... Tem uma pele bem cuidada e os olhos são fantásticos! Mesmo triste daquele jeito, ela ainda poderia posar para qualquer revista!' Ele pensou animado.

Quando Kenji saiu, Sakura ficou pensativa. Estava assustada com a declaração repentina daquele homem. Havia conversado com ele poucas vezes e ele já se dizia apaixonado! Até parecia um de seus fãs fanáticos!

'Bom... Pelo menos ele parece ser gentil e nem tentou me forçar a nada... Além disso, é sempre bom fazer novos amigos' Pensou.

Pouco tempo depois, Meiling entra porta adentro procurando pelo visitante da amiga. Gostaria de esclarecer umas coisinhas para ele...

- Ele já foi embora – Sakura disse.

- E o que ele queria, hein? – Meiling perguntou desconfiada.

- Ele só veio me fazer uma visita para saber como eu estava... Ele disse que Shaoran já estava saindo com aquela mulher faz um tempo... O nome dela é Omura Katarin – Disse Sakura, se negando a chorar novamente. 'Não quero mais chorar por causa dele...' Pensou.

- O que?! Como é que ele sabe disso?! Aposto que ele está mentindo! O Shang me disse que Shaoran nem chegou a fazer nada com essa mulher e...

- Como não Meiling?! Ontem mesmo ele estava entre as pernas dela! – Sakura cortou a amiga. Estava com raiva, mas não queria descontar na amiga.

- Mas ele não chegou a realmente a... você sabe..! Shaoran correu para casa ontem para ver se te encontrava, Sakura!

- Então por que até agora ele não apareceu aqui e nem ligou? E como você sabe disso tudo, Meiling? – A japonesa perguntou. Antes que a amiga respondesse, ela continuou:

- Parece que ele não esta tão preocupado assim em me encontrar, afinal...

- Talvez ele ainda não sabe como se desculpar, Sakura... E eu sei de tudo isso porque eu fui vê-lo hoje de manhã e Shang também conversou com ele... – Meiling estava chateada, mas também estava com raiva. Chateada com o primo, por ter causado essa confusão e com raiva desse tal Kenji, que só piorou a situação.

- V-você foi vê-lo? Como ele está? O que ele disse? – Ela perguntou depressa. Estava extremamente chateada, mas mesmo assim não podia se controlar... Precisava saber do marido!

-Sim, fui vê-lo... Ele está triste, mas está bem. E o que ele disse para mim, ele vai dizer para você quando vier te ver – Disse Meiling, mais feliz agora por saber que a amiga queria saber do marido.

- Ele vai vir aqui hoje?! A modelo japonesa perguntou, arregalando seus lindos olhos.

- Não... Ele vai ter que se encontrar com um cliente importante hoje a noite... – Meiling sabia o que ela pensaria e logo completou:

- Shang vai com ele!

- Ah... ta... – Sakura respondeu visivelmente chateada. ' Eu não sou importante... Ele prefere tratar de negocio a vir me ver... Kenji tem razão. Li Shaoran não me ama...'

- Mas amanhã ele virá! Eu tenho certeza! – Meiling tentou melhorar as coisas

- Amanhã irei à casa de Yelan-san... Vou ficar um tempo por lá. Já falei com ela... – Sakura disse num sussurro. Foi preciso um esforço descomunal para conseguir fazer com que sua voz saísse, tamanha era sua tristeza...

- Mas por que você não quer ficar aqui?! Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?! Por que você quer ir embora?! – Meiling perguntou assustada. Caçou na memória alguma coisa que ela tivesse feito para magoar a amiga. Mas não conseguia se lembrar de nada.

- Não é isso, Meiling... Eu só não quero atrapalhar você e o Shang. Vocês são casados e precisam de um tempo para ficarem sozinhos. Yelan-san fica sozinha lá na casa dela, então por isso, resolvi ir para lá... – Sakura respondeu. De repente sentiu-se extremamente cansada. Não cansaço físico, mas sim, cansaço emocional. Estava esgotada e sua paciência já estava chegando ao fim... Nem parecia que todo o drama tivesse começado a nem 24 horas atrás.

- Tudo bem... Amanhã eu vou lá com você – A chinesa se ofereceu. Sabia que Sakura não mudaria de idéia.

- Kenji também ira me visitar amanhã... Só para você saber. – Ela comentou.

- Eu não gosto desse cara Sakura! Fique longe dele! – Meiling disse com raiva. ' Que desgraçado!' Ela pensou.

- Não se preocupe... Somos apenas amigos, nada mais que isso. - Sakura assegurou

- Mesmo assim... Tome cuidado com ele! Preciso fazer uma ligação, já volto. – Disse a sempre desconfiada, Meiling. Iria ligar para o primo e contar para ele desse tal Kenji. Mas antes que saísse, viu a amiga, já de costas, murmurar sozinha. A única coisa que ouviu foi a palavra "divórcio"... Meiling arregalou os olhos. Correu para o telefone e discou o numero do primo.

- Oi Meiling... – Disse Shaoran, já sabendo quem era.

- Olá primo... – Veio a resposta de Meiling. Sua voz estava carregada de uma tristeza que Shaoran quase podia apalpar.

- O que aconteceu? – Agora ele estava preocupado. Meiling era sempre tão otimista e alegre, mas agora tinha uma voz de quem estava de luto!

- Estou com um problema aqui... Voc}ê conhece alguém chamado Homura Kenji?- Perguntou

- Sim... O que tem ele?! – Shaoran respondeu, levantando-se de sua cadeira

- Ele veio aqui hoje... Veio visitar Sakura. Disse para ela que você já estava saindo com essa tal de Katarin Omura faz um tempo... Parece que ele esta tentando convencê-la de que você não a ama. – Respondeu Meiling, esperando a explosão do primo.

- O QUE?! Filho da puta! Eu só saí com aquela vadia da Omura porque ele me convenceu a fazer isso! Já chega! Vou matar esse cara agora! – Ele bufou

- É melhor você se acalmar... Pelo que eu entendi, ele convenceu Sakura a ser amiga dele. Então é melhor você tomar cuidado para não piorar a situação. Ele disse que vai visitá-la amanhã...

- Desgraçado... Ele está tentando ficar com ela, Meiling! Ah, minha mãe me ligou e disse que a Sakura iria para a casa dela amanhã... O desgraçado sabe disso? – Shaoran perguntou

- Sim... Sabe... – Ela respondeu

- Então amanhã eu estarei lá. Chegarei antes que Sakura e vou ficar esperando o desgraçado chegar. Não conte para ela que farei isso. – 'Desgraçado' parecia ser o mais novo apelido de Kenji.

- É melhor você se apressar, Shaoran... Ela não gostou nada do fato de você não tê-la procurado até agora... E depois de hoje... eu sei que ela esta cogitando pedir o divorcio...

- Divorcio?! Você realmente acha que ela... - Perguntou ele, sem coragem de terminar a frase

- Acho... Esse Kenji piorou muito a situação... Espero que sua mãe consiga reverter o quadro.

- Também espero, Meiling. Também espero... – Disse ele simplesmente. O que falar mais? Estava perdendo a esposa... Desde a época em que namoravam ele acreditava que envelheceria ao lado dela, mas agora... agora esse sonho parecia ser mais uma utopia! E o pior de tudo é que sabia que para ela era muito fácil encontrar outra pessoa. Ela sempre foi uma mulher maravilhosa e qualquer homem iria querer ficar com ela. Mas ele... Ele era um homem difícil e não tinha facilidade quando o assunto era mulheres. Além do mais, nunca encontraria uma mulher como Sakura e também não conseguiria simplesmente amar outra mulher que não fosse como ela...

Nem se lembrou que a prima ainda esta na linha e colocou o fone no gancho. Sentou-se e encostou as costas no encosto de sua poltrona. O coração do chinês estava apertado e doído. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. Não se lembrava da ultima vez que havia chorado, mas não se importou... O milionário Líder da dinastia Li não segurou as lágrimas. Deixou-as cair em seu rosto e chorou baixinho, encostando a cabeça em sua grande mesa.

É engraçado que em algumas situações da vida, nem todo o dinheiro e influencia do mundo podem ajudar. Shaoran levantou um pouco os olhos e olhou o relógio digital que ficava em cima de sua mesa. O expediente já estava quase acabando e Shang estaria, a qualquer momento, aparecendo em sua sala para irem visitar Sato. Ele havia ligado para Shaoran mais cedo dizendo que estava na cidade e que queria se encontrar com ele e discutir umas coisas. Shaoran levaria Shang para que Sakura não pensasse que ele iria sair com outra mulher. A essas alturas, a ultima coisa que Shaoran queria era piorar mais as coisas e já era ruim o suficiente o fato dele não poder ir vê-la hoje.

Ah... Como já estava com saudade dela. Se conseguisse o perdão dela, ele ficaria uma semana seguindo-a por todo lugar, só para poder admirá-la. Não... Melhor ainda: Iria para sua segunda lua de mel. Uma viagem para um dos lugares mais bonitos do mundo para poder se reconciliar com sua esposa! Essa sim era a idéia perfeita. Shaoran encostou as costas em sua poltrona e limpou os olhos. Estava mais animado. Agora só precisava pensar em algo para fazer com que Sakura o aceitasse de volta.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Entre! – Disse Li.

Shang entrou pela porta e disse:

- Vamos? Já está na hora de encontrarmos Sato. Vamos acabar logo com isso... Sei que você não está animado para ficar conversando sobre negócio hoje. Agente pode conversar um pouco e ir embora logo. Sato é um cara legal... Ele vai compreender.

- Tudo bem. Vamos acabar logo com isso... – Disse Shaoran. Foram em direção ao carro de Shaoran e seguiram para um dos restaurantes chiques da cidade, onde Sato já os aguardava...

Fim do Capítulo

Só posso dizer duas palvra: REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEEEEE!!!


	5. Chapter 5 - Mais um erro?

Katarin Omura adentrou o prédio da empresa Li a passos rápidos. Iria colocar hoje o seu plano de dormir com o milionário dono das empresas Li em ação. Precisava aproveitar que estava em seu período fértil para conseguir engravidar dele de uma vez e garantir sua mordomia por longos anos adiante.

Ela estava trajando um vestuário sensual, perfeito para ocasião. Por cima de sua roupa provocativa, vestiu um sobretudo preto para não chamar muito atenção.

- Boa tarde!- Cumprimentou Ming, secretária de Shaoran – O que a senhorita deseja?

- Vim ver o Sr. Li. Diga que a Srta. Omura deseja vê-lo- Katarin respondeu ansiosa. Essa noite seria um grande passo para o seu futuro. Não podia deixar nada sair errado. Mal sabia ela que hoje não era o seu dia de sorte.

- Sinto muito Srta. Omura, mas o Sr. Li saiu para uma reunião de negócios e não voltará mais para a empresa hoje – Informou Ming, estudando cuidadosamente a moça a sua frente. Não era tola. Sabia que aquela moça não estava ali para tratar de negócios e também sabia que ela não fazia parte da família ou amigos íntimos do seu patrão. Já trabalhava naquela empresa a mais de 6 anos e recebia as ligações e visitas de seu chefe a muito tempo para saber quem era próximo a ele e quem não era.

Katerin Omura mal pôde acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. Não disfarçou o descontentamento de seu belo rosto. Estava visivelmente contrariada. Então, numa atitude rude, virou as costas e saiu sem dizer nada, pisando firme e pensando obscenidades. Teria que exucutar seu plano no dia seguinte.

Ming deu um sorriso entristecido. Esperava que isso não fosse o que ela pensava que fosse. Seu patrão sempre fora um homem sério, até um pouco rude, e nunca o vira de conversinha com mulher alguma. Do fundo do seu coração esperava que seu patrão não começasse com isso agora.

* * *

-Sato! Como vão as coisas?!- Perguntou Shang, quando se encontrou com o homem que esperava por ele e por Shaoran.

Shaoran estava visivelmente quieto e sério de mais. Cumprimentou Sato sem muitos festejos e sentou-se na mesa que ele havia reservado.

- Li, Hugurashi! – Sato disse animadamente, se sentando também – Faz tempo que não os vejo! Como estão os negócios? Eu pude acompanhar que a ações da empresa Li estão mais valorizadas do que no ano passado. Meus parabéns!

Shaoran apenas acenou com a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento pela congratulação. Não estava para sorrisos e nem para a 'camaradagem' falsa do mundo de negócios. Queria tratar do assunto que viera tratar e ir embora, pensar em como reconquistaria a esposa.

Felizmente Shang estava lá, amenizando a atmosfera de seriedade e desanimo transmitida por Shaoran. Ele conversou animadamente com Sato por alguns poucos minutos e então começou a tratar de negócios.

- Então, Sato – Shang disse, tomando uma postura mais seria – O que tem para nós? Quais são as novidades?

- Eu quero vender minhas ações da empresa Jintao. Eu sei que se a empresa Li comprar as minhas ações, vocês finalmente terão o controle acionário da Jintao. Por isso vim oferecê-las a vocês.

Isso chamou atenção de Shaoran. Já havia feito propostas para comprar essas ações de Sato, mas ele recusou todas. E agora estava aqui, entregando o controle acionário da Jintao de mãos beijadas para ele.

-Por que isso agora Sato? – Shaoran perguntou. Ainda queria ter comprar as ações de Sato, mas queria saber por que ele decidiu vende-las assim tão facilmente agora.

- A quantidade de ações que eu tenho não me dá tanto peso nas decisões. Eu estou amarrado. Cansei disso. Quero investir o meu dinheiro numa empresa da Europa, na qual eu já tenho muitas ações. A lucratividade dessa empresa é grande e eu posso faturar mais lá. – Explicou Sato

- Você tem pressa?- Shaoran perguntou. Não queria fazer esse negocio às pressas. Não queria tratar disso num momento de crise em sua vida conjugal. – Você tem pressa para vender essas ações?

- Tenho sim – Sato respondeu intrigado – Por que a pergunta? Eu sei que você pode comprá-las de mim, Li. Por acaso não quer mais as minhas ações?

- Não é isso... – Shaoran suspirou. Não tinha como explicar aquela situação e não iria expor sua vida para aquele homem. Percebeu o olhar que Shang lhe lançara.

- Queremos sim.- Shang interviu olhando para Shaoran. – Deixa que eu cuide desse assunto Li. – Ele disse, usando tom profissional.

Shaoran acenou levemente com a cabeça novamente em aprovação. Ainda bem que Shang estava lá para ajudá-lo, por que realmente não estava com cabeça para tratar de negócios. E provavelmente não estaria enquanto não tivesse sua esposa de volta.

O resto daquela noite Shang e Sato tratou de negócios, enquanto Shaoran apenas acenava com a cabeça ocasionalmente. Na verdade mal ouvia o que os homens falavam. Sua mente estava pensando nas conseqüências de seu erro ao trair a esposa. Se existia um homem arrependido na face da terra, esse homem era ele. Não conseguia em momento algum se livrar do aperto em seu peito.

Shang também lhe fizera o favor de não encompridar o assunto. Convidou Sato para tratar de detalhes no dia seguinte, na empresa, junto com sua cúpula administrativa. Então logo despediram-se e cada um foi para sua casa.

* * *

Eram quase 10 horas da noite quando Shang entrou em sua casa. Pensou que acharia Meiling na sala ou na cozinha, mas não. Nem sinal dela e nem de Sakura.

- Estamos na sala de ginástica! – Shang ouviu a voz de sua esposa.

Eles possuíam uma sala com equipamentos de ginástica e musculação já que boa parte do dia de uma modelo era cuidar do corpo. Meiling acordava cedo para correr na esteira e fazer outras séries de exercícios. As vezes Sakura vinha também para que pudessem malhar juntas.

Shang foi até a sala e avistou Meiling na esteira e Sakura na bicicleta ergométrica. Levantou uma sobrancelha em sinal de confusão

- Porque é que vocês estão malhando a essa hora da noite? – Shang perguntou confuso. Pensou que elas pudessem até já estar dormindo a uma hora daquelas.

Meiling pulou da esteira e fez sinal para que Sakura continuasse na bicicleta. Ela foi até seu marido e deu-lhe um selinho rápido de boa noite. Tomava cuidado para não deixar Sakura ver essas demonstrações de afeto entra ela e o marido para não deprimi-la ainda mais.

Meiling chamou Shang um pouco para fora da sala e cochichou em seu ouvido – Vai ser bom para a Sakura se ela malhar até ficar exausta. Assim ela vai conseguir dormir a noite ao invés de pensar no marido.

- Ah sim... – Shang disse acenando com a cabeça.

- Como foi lá no jantar de vocês? Como meu primo esta? – Meiling perguntou. Na realidade, ela esperava que ele estivesse sofrendo com tudo aquilo. Era exatamente isso que ele merecia.

- Tratamos de um assunto de bastante interesse para as empresas Li. Parece que conseguimos o controle acionário de mais uma Companhia.- Shang estava contente por aquilo. Uma pena que o clima pesado por causa do problema conjugal de Shaoran apagou um pouco essa conquista. – Li ficou quieto a maior parte do tempo. Por causa desse problema com a Sakura ele não faz mais nada além de se deprimir. Ainda bem que eu fui nesse jantar, senão poderíamos ter perdido mais essa conquista.

- Nem isso foi capaz de animá-lo pelo visto.. – Meiling comentou. 'Bom...pelo menos ele isso esta realmente atingindo ele' pensou.

- Amanha vou levar a Sakura para a casa da tia Yelan – Meiling anunciou, mudando de assunto. – Ela acha que vai nos incomodar aqui. Você sabe como ela é... Sempre preocupada com os outros mesmo quando o mundo dela esta desmoronando.

- É verdade – Shang suspirou, passando a mão em seu cabelo em sinal de cansaço – Espero que ela resolva esse problema com o Li... Senão ele estará fadado à infelicidade. Ele não vai encontrar outra mulher como ela e vai se machucar muito até descobrir isso na pele.

- É... Ela mencionou divorcio hoje – Meiling comentou, fazendo Shang arregalar os olhos. – A coisa esta feia, Shang... Se ele não agir rápido e jogar as cartas certas, Sakura volta para o Japão e enterra para sempre mais de 10 anos de historia entre eles.

- E ele não tentou falar com ela hoje, não é? – Shang perguntou já sabendo a resposta – Mesmo ele estando com medo e sem saber como se desculpar pelo erro, ainda sim isso só piora as coisas.

- Era para ele estar na nossa porta de joelhos, Shang... – Meiling disse desanimada – Eu não entendo. Eu sempre tive a impressão de que ele era apaixonado, louco por ela! Mas agora... Depois do que ele fez, mesmo que ele esteja sofrendo um pouco, ele ainda não esta aqui, tentando resolver isso!

- A ficha dele não caiu completamente, meu bem. – Shang disse, puxando-a um pouco para si - Li é um homem orgulhoso e não se rebaixa facilmente. Por mais que ele esteja abalado, eu creio que ele ainda não acredita que ela pedirá o divorcio. Mas se você me diz que ela esta cogitando o divorcio, o chão dele vai sumir e ai ele vai jogar o orgulho dele por terra. Só que ai...se chegar nesse ponto, talvez seja tarde demais para ele fazê-la mudar de idéia.

- Se ele não correr atrás dela e não abandonar o orgulho dele, eu vou apoiá-la a deixá-lo, Shang – Meiling anunciou seria. Shang olhou para ela, esperando que ela se explicasse – Sakura merece um homem melhor do que isso. Um homem que realmente a ame e a apóie. Não um que além de não apoiá-la com a carreira que ela ama, ainda a puxa para baixo e é orgulhoso demais para abaixar a cabeça quando comete um erro.

- Você está certa – Shang concordou tristemente. – Ele realmente não tem sido companheiro dela por causa desse ciúme doentio que ele tem.

- Vamos dormir, meu bem – Meiling disse. Não queria mais falar naquele assunto. Estava chateada com o primo e esperava que ele sofresse o suficiente para ele aprender a lição

Concordando, Shang beijou a esposa mais uma vez e subiu para banhar-se. Meiling foi arrancar a prima de sua mini academia antes que ela malhasse até desmaiar. Acompanhou a amiga até o quarto de hospedes e lhe desejou boa noite.

- Boa noite – Sakura respondeu com um pequeno sorriso forçado.

Esperava que as horas gastando energia em exercícios físicos a fizessem dormir essa noite. Não queria chorar a noite inteira de novo, apesar de que a dor no seu peito crescia ainda mais por causa do desinteresse do marido em procurá-la.

'Eu não sou mais uma criança... Preciso encarar as coisas e agir' Sakura pensou determinada. Para ela já estava claro que o marido não estava tão preocupado em manter o casamento deles como ela estava. E agora também não acreditava mais que ele a amava. Era tolice continuar com aquilo. Livraria o caminho de Shaoran de uma vez e depois sofreria sozinha, longe do conhecimento dele, até superar a dor.

'Acho melhor eu ligar para o meu advogado e para o meu empresário amanhã...' Ela pensou. Aquele pensamento lhe trazia uma dor aguda e angustiante no peito, mas não podia sentar e ficar de braços cruzados. Tinha muitas coisas para tratar. Sobre divorcio e os contratos que talvez teria que cancelar, já que não pretendia ficar mais na China. Também precisava encontrar uma casa em Tomoeda ou em Tokyo para morar e pensar em como reconstruiria sua carreira de modelo no Japão.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho de seu celular. Sakura estava saindo do chuveiro quando ouviu o barulho estridente vindo do quarto. Correu para pegar o celular que se encontrava em cima da cama e colocá-lo no modo silencioso. Olhou no visor e sentiu seu coração pular no peito. Era seu marido ligando.

Sakura mordeu de leve a parte inferior dos lábios, indecisa se atenderia ou não. Não sabia o que falar para o marido. Na sua indecisão, o celular parou de tocar e ela suspirou aliviada. Não estava preparada para falar com ele, mas era melhor arrumar um discurso rápido, porque mais cedo ou mais tarde, teriam que se encontrar.

Havia pensado na possibilidade de simplesmente comprar uma passagem para o Japão e se esconder lá até que estivesse se sentindo preparada a lidar com tudo aquilo. Mas não podia ser assim tão irresponsável. Não podia fugir dos problemas. Tinha que ficar e resolvê-los e aí sim poderia cuidar de remendar seu coração despedaçado.

Novamente seus pensamento foram interrompidos pelo apito do celular. Era uma mensagem de Shaoran. Clicou para lê-la e sem saber por que, Sakura sentiu seus olhos se enxerem de lagrimas novamente.

"_Sakura... Eu entendo se não quiser falar comigo agora... Eu queria saber como você esta e saber se eu podia falar com você amanhã... Você sabe que não pode fugir de mim pra sempre não é? Se quiser, pode me ligar. Vou deixar o celular perto de mim a noite inteira, tudo bem? Boa noite...'_

Amava tanto aquele homem que queria não acreditar que ele estava saindo com outra mulher. Mas depois de que seus próprios olhos o viram nos braços da outra, não podia negar e não podia fingir que não aconteceu.

Lentamente a tristeza estava se tornando ressentimento. Sentiu seu coração ressentir-se e até irar-se com o marido por não ter falado com ela nada sobre estar insatisfeito com a relação. O marido sempre fora ciumento, então para ela era normal ouvi-lo reclamar da atenção que ela recebia dos homens, mesmo antes de ter se tornado uma modelo de renome. Fora isso, não conseguia imaginar qual razão ele teria para simplesmente jogar o casamento deles na lata de lixo.

Vestiu roupa e deitou-se em sua cama, sentindo-se determinada a falar para ele o que ele merecia ouvir. E aí...então... Pediria o divorcio e anunciaria na mídia que voltaria para o Japão para sempre. De antemão já se sentia torturada em saber que ainda teria que ficar na China por um ou dois meses para cumprir contratos em andamento. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim, certamente precisaria de dinheiro já que talvez ficasse sem trabalhar por algum tempo, até se estabelecer no Japão.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura logo cedo, recebeu ligação de seu agente. Precisava de uma resposta urgente dela sobre uma nova oferta que ela havia pensado em recusar. Não era um ensaio sensual, mas mesmo assim iria recusar para não deixar Shaoran enciumado. Era um comercial para uma marca de roupas de banho, onde ela desfilaria num clube sendo observada por vários homens enquanto ela remove a saída de banho para ser vista só de biquíni antes de pular na água e sair novamente.

Realmente era um pouco provocativa e por isso havia decidido não aceitar. Mas agora perdeu o sentido em não aceitar a proposta, já que seu casamento já estava arruinado. E também ela precisaria de uma reserva financeira, já que gastaria muito com a história do divorcio.

- Aceito sim, Tsuki. Quando eles querem começar a gravar? – Sakura perguntou. Sorriu um pouco ao notar o animo de seu agente com resposta positiva dela. Suspirou. Precisava contar para ele que iria se divorciar de Shaoran e que tinha planos de voltar para o Japão. Talvez ela tivesse até que indenizá-lo por simplesmente abandoná-lo assim de repente.

- _Amanhã mesmo, Sakura! Eu mando o endereço pra você e o horário, ok?_ _Se tudo der certo, em três dias eles colocarão o comercial no ar_– Ouviu Tsuki falar animadamente. Sakura sorriu com o animo dele. Despediram-se e Sakura foi procurar Meiling para que fossem para a casa de Yelan.

* * *

Shaoran acordou cedo para ir para o trabalho. Ficaria na empresa apenas na parte da manhã e iria para a casa da mãe logo após o almoço. Queria estar lá quando Kenji chegasse para dar em cima de sua esposa. Iria expor Kenji em sua trama e traria Sakura de volta para seus braços.

Shaoran sentou-se em sua poltrona presidencial. Seu semblante, normalmente serio, estava quase assustando as pessoas agora, por causa do ódio reprimido que estava sentindo. Pegou seu telefone e ligou para o ramal de sua secretaria.

- Ming, marque uma reunião com a o núcleo de inteligência comercial e administrativa para daqui à uma hora e meia na sala de reuniões. Peça para o Yusuke imprimir o balanço patrimonial da Jintao dos últimos cinco anos. Mande-o apurar o índice de liquidez e a analise de balanço desse período da empresa. Quero saber o quanto seu patrimônio evoluiu últimos cinco anos. Entendido? – Shaoran disse friamente.

-S-Sim senhor, Senhor Li – Ming disse gaguejando um pouco. Seu chefe não parecia estar feliz hoje, então era melhor ela não pisar na bola.

- Ming? – Shaoran chamou de novo. – Mande uma copia dessas analises patrimoniais para Higurashi e peça para que ele venha na minha sala quando ele chegar.

- Sim senhor. Farei agora mesmo senhor – Ming disse, anotando rapidamente as instruções de seu patrão. Assim Shaoran desligou o telefone, Ming discou para sala de Shang.

- Higurashi Shang falando. – Shang atendeu o telefone.

- Senhor Higurashi. O senhor Li gostaria de vê-lo na sala dele agora – Ming informou

- Estou a caminho – Shang disse, já se levantando de sua poltrona e desligando o telefone.

Quando chegou à sala de Shaoran quase levou um susto com o semblante do homem. Ele com semblante sério e frio como de um assassino que não sente remorso.

- L-Li? – Shang tentou iniciar a conversa.

- Higurashi – Shaoran repetiu – Eu pedi para que Yasuke te entregue uma cópia dos últimos cinco balanços patrimoniais da Jintao, com todas as analises que você precisar. Eu mandei Ming marcar uma reunião para daqui à uma hora e meia. Eu estarei com você na parte da manha, mas não na parte da tarde. Então preciso que você de uma olhada nesse balanço antes do Sato chegar.

- Entendido. – Shang assentiu com a cabeça – Você vai atrás da sua esposa hoje a tarde? Meiling e ela não gostaram nada de você não a ter procurado ontem.

- Eu tentei ligar pra ela, mas ela não me atendeu e não respondeu a mensagem que eu mandei – Shaoran se defendeu. – Sakura vai estar na minha mãe hoje e o desgraçado do Kenji Hotaru vai visitá-la. Eu quero estar lá quando ele chegar.

- Entendo... Mas cuidado para não perder o controle e acabar fazendo burrada, Li – Shang disse sério – Em minha opinião, você ainda está se achando demais. Se fosse comigo, eu estaria de joelhos implorando para que Meiling não me deixasse e aceitaria qualquer acusação que ela me fizesse, sem reclamar, ao invés de tentar passar toda a responsabilidade do meu erro para outra pessoa.

- Eu vou desmascarar Kenji e fazê-la ver que ele é o culpado por tudo, sim. Quando tudo for esclarecido, ela voltará a confiar em mim novamente. Eu já pensei em tudo. – Shaoran respondeu, mantendo seu orgulho. No inicio estava aflito e sem saber o que fazer, mas havia pensado a noite toda e percebido que Sakura não ia jogar o casamento deles fora sem antes ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer.

- Se você diz... – Shang disse. Pressentia que o amigo iria quebrar a cara com essa pose orgulhosa dele. Só esperava que ele aprendesse a lição antes de perder a esposa para sempre.

Como dito, Shaoran participou da reunião na parte da manhã e deixou Shang sozinho na arte da tarde. Saíra da empresa já era quase uma hora da tarde.

Partiu para casa de sua mãe e sentiu a ansiedade invadir-lhe o coração, fazendo seu estomago quase revirar. Estacionou e desceu do carro, sentindo a perna um pouco bambas.

Quando tocou a campainha, um rosto conhecido abriu a porta.

- Jovem Shaoran! – Wei exclamou com um sorriso – Como estão as coisas? – Wei perguntou. Na verdade ele sabia muito bem como estavam indo as coisas, já que Sakura estava lá, devastadas, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- Você sabe muito bem, Wei – Shaoran respondeu. Não queria perder tempo com papo furado – Deixe-me vê-la.

Quando Wei ia abrindo a porta, Yelan aproximou-se.

- Ora...Olha quem resolveu aparecer. – Yelan disse. O desapontamento e a ira estavam estampados nos olhos dela, fazendo Shaoran sentir-se ainda mais nervoso. – Eu não sabia que tinha criado um cafajeste, já que sempre fui cuidadosa em ensinar a todos vocês a serem responsáveis em tudo o que fazem.

- Mãe. Você não sabe o que aconteceu, então, por favor, deixe-me entrar e falar com a minha esposa. – Shaoran respondeu, escondendo o nervosismo.

Yelan não respondeu e apenas escancarou a porta para que ele entrasse e acompanhou com os olhos enquanto ele entrava na casa.

- Ela está no jardim – Yelan informou, recostando-se portal enquanto continuava a observá-lo.

Ele fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e andou em direção ao jardim. Quanto mais se aproximava do jardim, melhor era sua visão do mesmo. Então avistou Sakura, andando pelo jardim, olhando as flores enquanto falava ao celular.

Parou para observá-la. Não queria interromper a ligação dela apesar de que estava curioso para saber quem era. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, sem fazer barulho.

- Não se preocupe, Tsuki. Eu não mudei de idéia. Eu vou fazer o comercial! Por que você esta tão inseguro? Você estava tão animado hoje cedo... – Shaoran ouvi-a dizer. Sabia que Tsuki era o agente dela. 'Ela vai fazer um comercial? Que tipo de comercial será?' Ele se perguntou.

Ter uma mulher tão bela como esposa não era fácil. Shaoran a observou como ela se movia com graça e como sua voz era suave. Ela poderia ser a capa de qualquer revista, mas não era apenas isso que chamava a atenção dele e das pessoas em volta dela. Sua personalidade e seu caráter doce e honesto a ajudavam a destacar-se ainda mais no meio de um monte de modelos superficiais, que jogariam sua moral no lixo para terem um pouco mais de fama.

Ela era a flor da China, segundo uma das revistas que tinha uma foto dela estampada na capa. Era irônico como uma mulher japonesa ganhou esse apelido dos chineses. Isso aconteceu depois de ela dar uma entrevista e o repórter perguntar o que ela achava de morar na China e se já havia se acostumado bem com a língua e com a cultura. Ela respondeu que estava se acostumando bem com cultura e que a China agora era o seu lar. Os repórteres sorriram para ela por causa do seu sotaque. Ela ficava ainda mais linda tentando falar mandarim.

- Não se preocupe com Xiao Lang. Ele não vai ser problema – Shaoran ouviu-a dizer, usando seu nome chinês, já que era por esse nome que a China o conhecia. 'Eu não vou ser problema para que?' Shaoran estava curioso.

Mas sua mãe veio-lhe atrapalhar na tarefa de espionar a esposa.

- Xiao Lang! Venha! Eu te acompanho até o jardim – Yelan disse cinicamente, em voz alta. Havia visto o filho tentando ouvir a conversa da esposa e não permitiria que ele continuasse nessa atitude mesquinha. Ele era o vilão e não tinha o direito de agir como marido enciumado.

Shaoran viu a esposa levar um susto e olhou para a direção onde havia ouvido a voz de Yelan.

Esmeralda e ambar se encontraram e ela quase deixou cair o celular que estava segurando. Pegou-o de volta, desviando os olhos do marido.

- Preciso desligar Tsuki. Amanhã eu te encontro às 9 da manhã nesse endereço que você me mandou, tudo bem? – Sakura disse. Não esperou resposta e desligou o celular.

Olhou para o marido e sentiu sua respiração parar. Lá estava ele, com seu semblante sério e olhos penetrantes, olhando diretamente para ela. Mesmo que ele não fosse modelo e talvez nem fosse tão bonito quanto os modelos que trabalhavam com ela, ainda sim...para ela, ele era o homem mais lindo do universo.

Sentiu seus olhos se enxerem de lagrimas e lutou para não deixá-las escorrer pelo seu rosto. Quem ela estava tentando enganar? Não conseguiria se separar dele. Eram dez anos de história desde que se conheceram. Há dez anos aquele homem era seu herói, seu protetor, seu amigo confidente, o amor de sua vida. Sempre sentia prazer quando fazia amor com ele e ele sempre a fazia estremecer quando avançava sobre ela para possuí-la. Passaram por tanta coisa juntos que não conseguia mais imaginar o seu mundo sem ele.

- Sakura – Ela ouviu sua voz máscula do marido chamando seu nome.

- Shaoran – Ela repetiu com voz contida. Recusava-se a deixar que ele a visse tão vulnerável.

- Precisamos conversar sobre anteontem – Shaoran disse, observando a reação dela.

- Muito bem – Sakura disse com a voz mais calma e um semblante sério – Vamos ver o que você tem para me dizer, apesar de eu realmente não ter vontade de te ouvir.

Shaoran sentiu-se mais ansioso e o coração mais apertado quando ouviu a ultima frase dela

- Vamos nos sentar? – Ele ofereceu, como que para ganhar mais tempo enquanto pensava em como começaria aquela conversa.

- Há quanto tempo, Shaoran? – Sakura perguntou, ignorando o pedido dele enquanto o olhava diretamente nos olhos. A dor e a tristeza estavam estampados em seus olhos verdes de tal forma que até um desconhecido poderia ver – A quanto tempo tem andado insatisfeito com a nossa relação e a quanto tempo você está com essa namorada?

- Não tenho nenhuma namorada, Sakura. – Shaoran respondeu, passando a mão em seus cabelos rebeldes em sinal de frustração - Conheci aquela mulher mal tem uma semana! Se eu a vi cinco vezes na minha vida foi muito.

Sakura sentiu vontade de chorar. Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? Porque ainda estava mentindo para ela? Ela sabia que ele não era o tipo de homem que sairia com uma desconhecida e muito menos dormir com uma. Ele era um homem reservado acima de tudo e não era tão fácil aproximar-se dele. Quem dirá ter esse tipo de intimidade que ela tinha visto ele ter com aquele mulher.

- Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que isso não faz o seu tipo Shaoran. – Ela disse, sentindo sua tristeza se misturar com raiva em seu peito. – Eu demorei quase dois anos para sequer poder te chamar pelo primeiro nome. E eu sei que você não fica confortável perto de pessoas que você não conhece. E devo acrescentar... – Aqui ela parou para engolir a dor que sentia –... que você parecia muito confortável entre as pernas daquela moça anteontem.

- Não é o que você está- Shaoran tentou, mais foi cortado por ela

- Não é o que eu estou pensando? – Ela devolveu, olhando fundo nos olhos dele – Eu não consigo ver outra explicação para o que eu vi, Shaoran. E agora você vem aqui olhar nos meus olhos e mentir pra mim? Eu nunca pensei que você fosse capaz disso, mas parece que eu não te conheço tão bem quanto pensei que conhecia, não é mesmo?

As palavras dela estavam penetrando fundo em seu coração, como uma espada afiada, que rasga tudo em seu caminho. Ela não estava acreditando nele e o que ele podia dizer? Tudo o que ela disse era verdade. Ele não se sentia confortável perto de pessoas que ele não conhecia. Mas também era verdade que não estava se sentindo tão confortável assim com aquela mulher. Aquilo era novidade para ele e para falar a verdade, estava tão nervoso que nem conseguia sentir-se excitado.

'Até agora estou indo bem' Sakura pensou. Não havia chorado e estava conseguindo controlar seu tom de voz e colocar bem suas palavras.

- Sakura – Ele disse, já começando a ficar desesperado – Você precisa confiar em mim! Eu não estava saindo com aquela mulher e aquele foi a primeira vez que eu fiquei com ela e alias nada mais aconteceu depois que você saiu! Não fizemos mais nada, paramos por ali mesmo!

Agora Sakura sentiu vontade de rir – Eu _preciso _confiar em você? – Ela disse sarcástica – E eu sinto muito ter atrapalhado vocês, mas da próxima eu sugiro que vocês procurem um lugar mais adequado para esse tipo de intimidade. Eu pensei que você seria mais cuidadoso, já que você sempre foi preocupado com a sua imagem. Ao ponto até de eu recusar contratos, já que você não permitia que eu me expusesse demais para não sujar a sua imagem, Shaoran.

- Não é esse o motivo pelo qual eu não queria que você se expusesse! – Ele disse, se defendendo. Aquilo o fez sentir raiva – É por que eu não quero que outros homens vejam o que só EU posso ver! Você é a MINHA mulher e só eu devo poder ver tanto de você!

- Você acha que está em condições de me cobrar isso, Shaoran? – Sakura indignou-se – Você está entre as pernas de outra mulher anteontem e agora eu sou sua mulher? E você ainda se acha no direito dizer que só você pode ver tanto de mim, sendo que você estava transando com uma mulher no seu escritório anteontem? Eu nunca me dei a liberdade de ter intimidade com você no seu trabalho, mas parece que ela é intima sua o suficiente para ter esse tipo de liberdade com você.

- Eu não transei com ela! – Ele gritou com raiva – Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso?!

- Não completou o serviço porque eu 'infelizmente' te atrapalhei, não é? – Sakura perguntou, tentando conter a raiva e a dor que sentia – Mas eu imagino que você teve outras oportunidades. E se não teve, não se preocupe. Você terá.

Shaoran ficou quieto, procurando acalmar-se. Passou a mão mais uma vez nos cabelos rebeldes e fitou a beldade à sua frente

- Kenji Hotaru me apresentou essa mulher semana passada. Eu estava cansado de ficar enciumado o tempo todo com todos esses homens babando em cima de você 24 horas por dia e decidi dar o troco. – Ele explicou, esperando para ver a reação dela.

- Kenji? – Ela perguntou. Shaoran cerrou os punhos ao vê-la chamar aquele desgraçado pelo primeiro nome – O que ele me disse foi diferente. Mas isso não importa tanto assim, porque de qualquer forma, você jogou nossos votos no lixo de qualquer jeito. Mesmo se você alegar que não transou com ela, porque se você não o fez, foi porque eu interrompi e não porque você teve um surto de consciência antes de completar o ato.

Shaoran não podia negar que provavelmente teria terminado o serviço se não tivesse sido interrompido.

- O que Kenji te disse? – Shaoran perguntou, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Que você estava saindo com essa tal de Katerin Omura já a algum tempo e ele decidiu me alertar – Sakura respondeu, encarado o marido para ver a reação dele

- Mentiroso desgraçado! – Shaoran bufou furioso – Ele armou pra mim, Sakura! Ele esta tentando ficar com você!

Antes que Sakura pudesse responder, Wei os interrompeu.

- Senho-. - Wei parou quando viu Sakura o fuzilar com os olhos para que ele não a chamasse de Senhora Li – er...quer dizer, Sakura. O seu convidado chegou. Ele disse que apareceu mais cedo por que estava preocupado e quis ver como a senh-... er..você estava.

Sakura olhou pra Shaoran e depois para Wei novamente – Por favor, Wei. Mande-o entrar. – Ela pediu.

Um minuto depois, viu Kenji andando em sua direção. Mas quando ele passou da porta para o jardim, parou, quando viu Shaoran olhar para ele com um olhar de fúria.

'Droga!' Kenji pensou. Por aquele motivo mesmo havia decidido aparecer mais cedo. Imagina que Li iria aparecer lá apenas no final do expediente e não no meio da tarde. Ia ter que encará-lo.

- Senhor Li – Disse Kenji disse cinicamente. Precisava fingir que ele não tinha nada com a briga do casal - Vejo que veio explicar seu namoro com a Srta Katerin para a sua esposa.

- Não me venha com essa, Hotaru! – Shaoran virou-se para seu rival – Você sabe muito bem que você armou pra mim, insistindo para que eu saísse com aquela vagabunda! Eu cai no seu truque e você levou Sakura lá para ver e pensar que eu tinha outra mulher!

- Eu apresentei a Srta Katerin a você, senhor Li. Mas você há de convir comigo que eu não te obriguei a dormir com ela. Isso seria impossível, não é mesmo? Eu apenas a apresentei para o senhor assim como também já te outras pessoas em reuniões de trabalho e em eventos empresariais. O senhor decidiu por conta própria ter um caso com ela. – Kenji disse, agindo como um verdadeiro ator.

Sakura ficou vermelha de vergonha. Não queria discutir isso na frente de Kenji. Ele tinha razão quando disse que seria impossível ele forçar Shaoran a dormir com aquela mulher. Mesmo que tivesse sido ele a apresentar os dois.

- Kenji...Desculpe por isso – Ela pediu, olhando para ele envergonhada. Esperava que ele não ficasse chateado por causa do comportamento de Shaoran – O Shaoran já estava indo embora, e eu não vou mais constrangê-lo com esse assunto...

- Tudo bem, Sakura. –Kenji sorriu para ela – Não se sinta culpada e nem chateada por isso. Estou do seu lado independente do que aconteça, tudo bem?

Ela sorriu para ele de volta, fazendo Shaoran ficar furioso.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! – Ele disse, irado – Hotaru, é melhor você ficar longe dela ou você vai ver o inferno que eu farei na sua vida. Você armou pra mim e você sabe disso! Eu não vou deixar isso barato!

- Xiao Lang! – Sakura levantou a voz, usando o nome chinês do marido. Agora ela estava com raiva – Você não tem o direito de vir aqui ameaçar o meu convidado! Por favor retire-se, ou então eu é quem vou me retirar! – Ela ameaçou, fitando-o nos olhos para mostrar que não estava de brincadeira.

Shaoran, em sua fúria, parou de pensar. Guiado pelo seu ciúme e pela sua raiva, olhou para esposa

- Você esta louca para ficar sozinha com ele não é, _Kinomoto_? - Ele insinuou, sem conter a sua ira – Quem sabe vocês não estão juntos nisso, para me fazer parecer o vilão da história e você ter sua liberdade!

Sabia que aquilo não era verdade, mas mesmo assim disse aquilo para feri-la. Mas se arrependeu assim quando disse e ainda se arrependeria mais por causa da bobagem que acabara de dizer

Viu os olhos esmeralda da esposa arregalar em surpresa e incredulidade. Depois viu algo que não havia visto nos olhos dela ainda. Frieza.

- Eu não vou dignificar as suas acusações com uma resposta, _Li. _Mas para não sujar o seu bom nome por eu ficar 'sozinha' com outro homem, na casa da sua mãe e com ela presente, diga-se de passagem, eu vou te ajudar.– Sakura disse friamente – Eu quero o divorcio e não me importa mais o que você quer pensar sobre mim. Agora por favor retire-se.

Não pensou que nunca seria capaz de realmente pedir divorcio ao marido. Mas as palavras dele deram a força que ela precisava para jogar as palavras para fora. E o melhor foi que ela não chorou na frente dele. Sabia que passaria mais essa noite em lagrimas depois que a raiva passasse, mas não se importava. Se aquele agora era o seu marido, então não queria passar mais nem um minuto da sua vida ao lado dele.

Dessa vez foi a vez de Shaoran arregalar os olhos em surpresa e incredulidade. Não podia acreditar que ouvira mesmo sua esposa pedir o divórcio. Sentiu seu coração quebrar. Mas não o seu orgulho. Levantou a cabeça em ar de superioridade e olhou para a esposa com rancor

- Como quiser. – Ele disse, já andando em direção a saída – Espero que vocês se divirtam – Disse em tom de deboche. Mas a realidade é que intimamente estava esperando para que ela chamasse seu nome e que pedisse para ele ficar para resolver aquilo.

'O que esta acontecendo?' Ele pensou com o coração cortado. Sakura era sempre quem colocava um ponto final nas brigas deles, chamando-o para conversar com sua voz suave pronta para compreender o lado dele e para perdoar e esquecer tudo. Mas agora ela não estava disposta nem a conversar com ele com calma e já rebatia tudo que ele falava. E chegou a pedir o divorcio. Esperava que ela não estivesse realmente falando sério.

Será que encontrá-lo nos braços de outra mulher era o limite dela? Pensou e chegou à conclusão que esse definitivamente era o limite dele. Não perdoaria uma traição dela. Mas não era só pela traição em si, mas porque sabia agora que ela não se envolveria com outro homem se não sentisse algo por ele.

' Deve ser isso que ela está pensando' Shaoran pensou. Ela esta pensando que ele tinha sentimentos por aquela mulher e não sabia como fazê-la ver que aquilo não era verdade. Também precisava provar que nunca havia saído com aquela ou com nenhuma outra mulher antes.

Com esse pensamento Shaoran voltou para o escritório, já que não conseguiria ficar em casa mesmo pensando em quantas bobagens mais Kenji colocaria na cabeça da esposa.

Fim do Capitulo 5

* * *

Pessoal...Eu resolvi continuar essa fic mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Eu a li novamente e decidi que era uma boa fic e que merecia ser continuada. Mas só vou terminá-la mesmo se eu receber o retorno de vocês para que eu a continue.

Se não, não perderei meu tempo em escrevê-la se ninguem for acompanhá-la. Aí talvez no futuro eu decida escreve-la em inglês. TALVES

Entao por favor: REWVIEEEEWSSSS ^^

Obrigada


	6. Chapter 6 - Duvidas

Já era de noite e Sakura ainda estava parada no jardim da casa de sua sogra, relembrando tudo o que acontecera naquela tarde.

Havia brigado com o marido mais uma vez e chegou a pedir o divorcio. Sentia às vezes o coração arrependido por ter realmente colocado aquelas palavras para fora. Mas quando se lembrava dos gemidos e beijos que ouvira e vira quando foi visitar o marido no escritório e mais as palavras dele naquela tarde, a faziam ter mais certeza que não podia continuar com aquilo.

Depois que Shaoran foi embora, conversou um pouco com Kenji e ela havia tentando confortá-la e consolá-la. Sakura não estava com cabeça para ficar conversando com ele, mas precisava fazer isso. Kenji podia levar todo aquele escândalo para a mídia e ela não queria que aquilo acontecesse enquanto não tivesse com seus planos mais organizados.

Pediu para que Kenji mantive-se aquilo em segredo e ele concordou prontamente. Kenji sabia que podia causar um grande escândalo, expondo Shaoran na mídia. Mas não queria atingir Sakura já que em sua mente obcecada, ele estava convencido de que a amava. Planejava ser para ela aquilo que ela via no marido antes de ser traída. Seria seu protetor, seu braço forte e confortador. Estaria presente em todo o processo de separação e até ia ajudá-la a se estabelecer no Japão. Ele tinha ações de muitas empresas, era um explorador do mundo financeiro e também sabia falar um pouco de japonês. Iria segui-la e ficaria no Japão por ela até que finalmente ela fosse dele.

Para falar a verdade, achou ate que seria mais difícil. Ele havia observado com satisfação enquanto Shaoran cavava a própria cova numa diarréia verbal impensada tentando ferir a esposa. Quase sentiu vontade de rir de felicidade quando a ouvir pedir o divorcio. Fez um esforço descomunal para esconder o sorriso do rosto e fingir que também estava chateado com tudo aquilo. Desculpou-se depois de um tempo, dizendo que não queria atrapalhar os pensamentos dela e que sabia que ela precisava de um tempo para refletir. Não iria forçar a barra, porque queria que ela desejasse a presença dele e não que se cansasse dele.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e agradeceu pela atenção. Ela havia conhecido Kenji por causa dos negócios do marido. Ele sempre fora muito atencioso e puxava assunto com ela nas raras vezes que se encontraram. Achava que ele era um homem atencioso e estava internamente grata por ele tê-la alertado das indiscrições do marido antes que houvesse um escândalo, caso a mídia descobrisse antes. Não pensou que encontraria nele um amigo tão protetor e cuidadoso com os sentimentos dela.

- Alô! Senhor Lang? Será que eu poderia me encontrar com o senhor amanhã na parte da tarde? Eu preciso falar com o senhor – Sakura disse pelo telefone. Queria marcar uma reunião com o advogado para entrar com o processo de divorcio. Depois de alguns minutos de conversa e a reunião estando marcado, Sakura desligou o telefone e suspirou.

Tudo parecia tão surreal que às vezes duvidava que quilo estava mesmo acontecendo e que havia acabado de ligar para seu advogado para que ela cuidasse do divorcio dela com o homem que ainda amava. Estava absorta em pensamentos que nem reparou sua sogra se aproximar.

- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer, Sakura? – Yelan perguntou com um olhar preocupado – Tem certeza que quer se separar do seu marido?

- A senho-..er... você sabe, Yelan-san, que não sou eu que quero. – Sakura desabafou – Mas eu não vou continuar com as coisas do jeito que estão e acredito que a senho-...er... você ouviu o que Shaoran gritou aqui e a forma como ele me acusou!

- Eu ouvi... – Yelan concordou com a cabeça. Puxou Sakura pela mão para que se sentassem em uma das cadeiras que haviam no jardim. – Shaoran não sabe lidar com o ciúme dele e ele também é muito orgulhoso. – Yelan tentou explicar. Jamais concordaria com as atitudes do filho, mas sabia qual era o problema dele.

- Por que estamos falando sobre ele sentir ciúmes sendo que fui eu que fui traída? – Sakura disse. Ficou pensando se suas lagrimas secariam um dia, já que novamente sentiu seus olhos marejarem. – Eu nunca vou esquecer o que eu vi, Yelan-san... Eu nunca imaginei que viria Shaoran... – Ela parou, mordendo o lábio inferior e tentando conter o choro. Não queria terminar aquela frase

- Deve doer muito, eu sei – Yelan disse compreensiva. Havia perdido o marido muito cedo e se ele chegou a traí-la alguma vez, ela nunca ficara sabendo. Mas não precisava passar por isso para saber que a dor de ser traída devia ser realmente devastadora. – Mas você não pode deixar essa dor te impedir de raciocinar, querida... Você não pode, por causa disso, presumir que todas as palavras que Shaoran disse aqui, são mentiras e que nada mais que ele disser vale a pena ser ouvido.

Sakura sabia que aquilo era verdade. Ela, na sua dor, se recusara a ouvir o marido e não deixou ele terminar de explicar a versão dele. Mas não sabia mais como acreditar nele. Ela estava tentada a acreditar na versão de Kenji, porque se encaixava melhor com o que ela conhecia de Shaoran.

- Eu sei, Yelan-san... – Ela suspirou – Mas não sei mais em quais palavras dele devo acreditar. Como eu vou saber agora se o que ele me diz é verdade ou não? Eu sei que confiança é uma das bases para um casamento sólido e essa base do nosso casamento ruiu. Eu sempre me considerei uma mulher feliz porque eu via as outras meninas que trabalham comigo falar sobre desconfiar de seus companheiros e que elas checavam o celulares e os casacos deles para ver se encontravam alguma prova de infidelidade, enquanto eu nunca havia tido essa preocupação com Shaoran. Eu não quero viver assim Yelan-san... Eu não vou viver assim. Não é justo para nenhum de nós dois.

Yelan apenas escutava em silencio. Sabia que a nora tinha razão. Viver desconfiada, tendo que ponderar se acredita ou não em cada palavra do cônjuge, não é vida. Não desejava aquilo nem para Sakura e nem para filho e se Sakura não conseguisse confiar mais nele, o melhor seria que se separassem mesmo.

Yelan sentiu seu próprio coração se contrair. Doía nela ver os dois daquela forma. Achava que os dois ficariam juntos para sempre simplesmente porque se amavam muito e todos podiam ver isso. Mas o fato é que não é apenas o amor que manter um casamento de pé, apesar de ser o principal ingrediente. Existem outros fatores que podem interferir também.

Yelan não queria interferir muito na vida deles, mas sabia que talvez os dois precisassem de uma ajuda. E ela também queria ter algumas respostas. Se Shaoran realmente estivesse saindo com essa tal de Katerin a mais tempo, ela saberia e aí ela mesma tiraria Sakura das garras dele. Mesmo sendo seu filho, não permitiria que ele tratasse a esposa assim, ainda mais quando essa esposa havia deixado tudo para trás para segui-lo, num país onde ela ainda nem dominava a língua direito.

Depois de conversar um pouco mais com Sakura, levantou-se e foi para dentro de casa com a desculpa de que precisava tomar seus remédios, já que já era uma senhora de idade. Sakura acenou com a cabeça e continuou distraída com seu próprio sofrimento, dando chance de Yelan por seu plano em pratica.

Yelan pegou o telefone e discou o numero da sobrinha.

- _Alô?_ _Meilin Higurashi falando_ - Yelan ouviu do outro lado.

- Meiling. Sou eu Yelan. – Ela disse em tom sério. Faria algo que não se orgulharia, mas queria tirar aquela história a limpo.

-_ Oi tia... Como a senhor e a Sakura estão?_

- Xiao Lang veio aqui e só piorou a situação dele com a Sakura. E é por isso que estou ligando. Não vou ficar de braços cruzados.

_- Eu e Shang imaginávamos que ele ia fazer isso mesmo. Ele é orgulhoso demais... _– Yelan ouviu a sobrinha suspirar em sinal de frustração antes de continuar - _ Mas me diga, o que a senhor tem em mente?"_

- Contrate um detetive e faça-o descobrir quem é essa mulher Katerin Omura e desde quando Xiao Lang está tendo um caso com ela – Yelan foi direta.

-_ Por que tia? Shang me disse que Xiao Lang só saiu com essa mulher uma vez mesmo. E ainda saiu com ela por causa do ciúme doentio que ele tem pelo fato de Sakura ser cobiçada por outros homens –_ Meiling explicou. Sabia que o que o primo havia dito era verdade.

-Pode até ser Meiling... – Yelan realmente pensava que essa era mesmo a explicação mais plausível para o comportamento do filho. Ele nunca foi o tipo namorador, nem quando era solteiro – Mas precisamos de dados concretos. Talvez a Sakura nunca consiga acreditar nessa história e vai realmente se divorciar do marido por isso. Para ela, Xiao Lang pode estar apaixonado por essa mulher.

_- Realmente... E devemos concordar que ela tem motivos para pensar isso, já que ele sempre foi um homem reservado e responsável ._- Meiling concordou. Talvez realmente ela e a tia tivessem que intervir mais diretamente para impedir que o casal se separasse. – _Tudo bem tia. Eu vou contratar o detetive mais confiável que achar, para essa história não cair na mídia._

- Sim, faça isso, querida. – Yelan respondeu satisfeita – Também terei que convencer a Sakura de que se ela não voltar para casa, uma hora alguém vai perceber.

_- É verdade. –_ Ouviu Meiling concordar – _Bom... Eu preciso ir. O Shang já chegou e eu não quero que ele fique sabendo dessa história do detetive e nem de nada disso._

- Bem pensado. – Yelan disse – Entao até mais tarde, querida. Também preciso desligar.

* * *

No dia seguinte, enquanto Sakura havia ido se encontrar com seu agente para acertar detalhes sobre o comercial que faria e quem sabe já começar a gravar, Meiling aproveitou para colocar o plano dela e da tia em ação.

Não foi difícil descobrir qual seria o detetive mais adequado para contratar. No mundo dos famosos, eles têm seus contatos e sabia que as modelos que trabalhavam com elas sabiam onde ela poderia encontrar um bom detetive. É claro que o preço era bem salgado, mas sabia que valeria a pena.

Meiling passou boa parte do dia conversando com esse detetive, lhe explicando o que ela queria e pedindo sigilo completo. O detetive apenas lhe sorriu, dizendo que aquele não era um trabalho difícil e que ele poderia ter acesso às informações telefônicas de Xiao Lang e Katerin Omura dos últimos meses, mas que grampear o telefone deles custaria mais caro, já que era um esquema ilegal.

Meiling aceitou os termos e o preço pelo serviço completo. Deu o numero de seu telefone para que o detetive a contatasse caso tivesse alguma informação.

Mas a realidade era que Yelan e Meiling não foram as únicas a ter essa idéia.

Shaoran não perdeu mais tempo. Se não conseguiria provar que ele era um homem fiel, pelo menos tentaria provar que Kenji Hotaru não era confiável. Mesmo que ele perdesse Sakura, não a entregaria assim tão facilmente para aquele porco.

Fez alguns contatos e falou com um homem que era de sua confiança. Ele já havia trabalhado como detetive da policia chinesa, mas fora demitido por quebrar as regras e não respeitar as leis e normas da policia na execução de seu trabalho. Era o homem perfeito para o trabalho. Seu nome era Jing-Quo Yong.

- Yong. Eu preciso de sigilo nisso, entendeu? Não quero expor a minha vida e nem a de minha esposa – Syaoran disse ao homem pelo telefone. Explicou exatamente o que queria e fez uma proposta generosa de pagamento, fazendo Jing-Quo abrir um sorrido do outro lado.

Deu todos os dados que tinha sobre Kenji e o nome de Katerin, já que ele não sabia mais nada sobre ela. Queria saber que vinculo havia entre os dois e saber o que Kenji estava planejando. Queria vasculhar o passado do homem e desenterrar cada podre dele. Iria mostrar para Sakura que tipo de homem Kenji Hotaru é.

Enquanto isso, Shaoran tentava esquecer a dor em seu peito por ter ouvido sua flor lhe pedir divorcio. "Ela só podia estar blefando..." Shaoran pensou abatido. Sakura não era o tipo de mulher que simplesmente virava as costas sem se importar com nada. Ela ficava, consertava o que estava errado. Ela não iria jogar o casamento deles no lixo assim, ía?!

* * *

Três dias se passaram depois que Shaoran e Meiling contrataram os detetives. Sakura sabia que teria que voltar para casa para evitar que a mídia descobrisse.

Ela já havia entrado em contrato com seu advogado e pedido para ele elaborar uma proposta de divorcio. Havia especificado que não queria nada do marido, já que era ela quem estava pedindo o divorcio.

Lang ainda não havia entrado em contato com Shaoran, mas o faria no dia seguinte. Sakura conversou com seu agente e implorou para que ele ficasse calado ate que os papéis do divorcio saíssem. Tsuki ficou arrasado e não podia vê-la sem tentar fazê-la mudar de idéia.

- Você pode até se divorciar, mas não precisa ir embora da China, Sakura! Você é a flor da China! A China adora você! – Ele havia dito para tentar convencê-la.

- Tsuki... Eu não vou conseguir... Talvez eu ainda possa vir e fazer alguns trabalhos aqui, mas eu preciso me afastar do meu marido. Entenda o quanto isso é doloroso pra mim – Sakura tentou explicar – Eu sou muito grata pelo apoio dos chineses e honrada por eles admirarem o meu trabalho, mas o motivo de eu estar aqui, não é a China inteira...É apenas um chinês; e meu vinculo com ele esta para ser cortado.

- Você acha mesmo que seu marido não te ama mais? – Tsuki havia perguntado com tom abatido. Essa pergunta a fez parar.

- Acredito que não, Tsuki... – Respondeu enfim. Ela estava cansada daquele sofrimento, da dor que não deixava o coração dela em paz. Não comia direito e quando não estava trabalhando, apenas sentava em algum lugar com olhar perdido, absorta em pensamentos. As pessoas estavam começando a notar que havia algo de errado com ela. Ela sempre fora uma mulher alegre, dedicada que mudava um ambiente inteiro com sua presença. Agora ela estava sempre quieta e séria demais.

Kenji também não perdeu tempo. Ele a ajudou encontrar uma boa casa em Tomoeda e até havia entrado em contato para conseguir encontrar um novo agente para ela. Ele estava sempre um passo adiante e quando ela pensava que precisaria de algo, ele já havia pensado em tudo e resolvido para ela. Sakura confiava cada vez mais nele. Ele a estava ajudando demais e ela se sentia confortável perto dele. Ele também a ajudava a se distrair conversando sobre trabalho e até conseguira o milagre de fazê-la rir uma ou duas vezes.

Kenji não podia estar mais radiante. Sakura era tudo que ele sempre sonhara numa mulher. Belíssima, dedicada, sincera, humilde. Ela era a flor da China e mesmo que ela se mudasse para o Japão, sabia que os japoneses também reconheceriam o trabalho dela. Ele era cuidadoso para não forçar a barra. Queria que ela se apaixonasse por ele e por isso, apenas da ansiedade, dava um passo de cada vez e não se permitia nenhum ato afobado ou impensado.

À medida que o tempo passava, Shaoran ia cada vez mais perdendo as esperanças. Já ia para a quinta noite que não dormiam juntos e nem tinham uma conversa civilizada. Ele havia tentado se aproximar para se desculpar pelos absurdos que havia dito, mas quando o nome de Kenji era mencionado ele explodia de novo piorando ainda mais a situação.

- Será que você não consegue perceber que ele esta tentando ficar com você?! - Ele gritou irado com ela, naquele mesmo dia.

- Até agora ele não tentou nada comigo, Shaoran! Ele tem sido meu amigo e até me ajudado com meu trabalho! Coisa que você nunca vez, já que tudo que você faz é criticar o que eu faço! – Ela rebateu, enquanto estava arrumando algumas roupas suas. Teve que voltar para casa para evitar que as pessoas começassem a falar, desconfiadas. Iria dormir em um dos quartos de hospedes da casa que moravam até que anunciasse o divorcio na mídia.

Shaoran socou com força a porta do quarto que ela agora estava usando. Ele pensou que seria mais fácil conversar com ela agora que ela estava de novo debaixo do mesmo teto que ele. Mas tudo que ela fazia era ficar na sala de ginástica quando estava e casa.

Shaoran tentou se acalmar.

- Sakura... – Ele a chamou.

- Sim? – Ela respondeu sem olhar para ele. Continuava arrumando suas roupas no armário do quarto de hospedes.

- Por favor, deixa disso. Vem dormir comigo no nosso quarto hoje... Por favor – Ele pediu, se aproximando dela.

Ela não queria olhar para ele. Ele estava sem camisa, apenas vestindo uma calça social e sapatos. Havia acabado de chegar da empresa. Se ele se aproximasse dela, depois de todos esses dias que estava sem dormir com ele, acabaria vacilando e cedendo aos seus desejos carnais. Não podia dormir com ele. Não se permitiria isso!

Mas ele não deu escolha. Segurou delicadamente o pulso da esposa, fazendo-a deixar o que estava fazendo e olhar para ele.

Os apreensivos olhos esmeraldinos se encontraram com os olhos entristecidos do marido. Viu que ele também estava sofrendo apesar de ainda ser um homem orgulhoso. Quando ele deu mais um passo em sua direção, sua respiração parou. Sakura deu um passo para trás, mas ele insistiu e andou em sua direção novamente. Ela daria outro passo para trás se a cama do quarto de hospedes permitisse.

Shaoran parou bem perto dela.

- Eu não agüento mais de saudades suas...minha esposa... – a voz grave dele soou em seus ouvidos.

O coração de Sakura parecia querer sair pela boca quando viu os olhos do marido deixar os olhos dela para fitar seus lábios e descer para o seu pescoço, olhando-a como se ela fosse uma presa. O cheiro másculo do homem que amava penetrando em suas narinas estavam fazendo seus olhos verdes escurecerem de desejo. Estava louca para ser dele mais uma vez. Deixar toda aquela história de voltar para o Japão e apenas... Enterrar-se nos braços dele e sentir-se segura outra vez... Deixar que ele cuidasse dela e voltasse de novo a ser seu castelo forte e ombro amigo. Estava cansada de manter a guarda sempre levantada e cansada de se sentir sozinha e desamparada.

Com uma das mãos, Shaoran tocou-lhe o rosto, fazendo-a a assustar um pouco e enrijecer. Com o polegar, acariciou de leve uma das maças de seu rosto e aproximou-se ainda mais dela até que seus corpos se tocassem. Sorriu quando viu a esposa fechar os olhos, se entregando a caricia dele. Lentamente aproximou o rosto em direção ao rosto dela e viu-a abrir os olhos. Estavam Inebriados de desejo, como sempre ficavam quando se amavam.

Tomou os lábios dela nos seus, num beijo apaixonado. Com a mente enevoada de paixão, Sakura por um momento se esqueceu de toda magoa que sentia e de como aquele homem a havia ferido. Sentiu as mãos dele deslizar em suas costas e a segurar firme contra si. Correspondeu ao beijo com igual paixão, passando os braços delicados por volta do pescoço do marido. Segurou um gemido quando os lábios dele deixaram os seus para beijar-lhe o pescoço. Sakura inclinou a cabeça para traz, fechando os olhos e dando a ele completo acesso a ela.

Ele colocou um de seus joelhos na beirada da cama e deitou-a na cama, deitando-se também sobre ela. Exploraram mais um ao outro até que ele conseguiu tirar-lhe a blusa sem deixar de beijá-la. Um de suas mãos escorregou para tocar-lhe um dos seios.

Sakura se encontrava debaixo do marido, com a mente completamente absorta em satisfazer os desejos de seu coração e de seu corpo. Quando sentiu Shaoran tirar-lhe a blusa e deslizar sua mão grande e calejada sobre um de seis seios, por cima de seu sutiã, não conseguiu mais segurar. Deixou escapulir um gemido

Foi aí então que um raio de memórias começaram, como um flash, a passar em sua mente. Era como um deja vu. Já havia visto aquilo antes. Só que na sua memória, não era ela quem gemia e não eram o seus seios que Shaoran segurava. Sua mente se pôs em alerta e, num pulo, escapou de debaixo do marido, sentindo sua respiração ofegante.

- Mas o que...?! – Ele perguntou assustado. A um segundo atrás estava beijando a esposa e agora ela já estava do lado da cama, o fuzilando com os olhos.

- Saia. – Ela ordenou, sentindo raiva de si mesma por ter se rendido tão facilmente aos toques dele.

- M-Mas, porque...? – Ele esta confuso, sem entender porque ela havia mudado de idéia tão de repente.

Ela pegou sua blusa no chão e a vestiu.

- Por que você não me pertence mais... – Ela respondeu simplesmente, virando as costas para ele.

- Como assim..? Eu não estou entendendo! Eu sou seu marido! Como não te pertenço mais? – Ele perguntou aflito.

- Meu relacionamento com você não é um contrato assinado, Shaoran. O casamento não é um papel que eu assinei quando nos casamos. Para mim o casamento são os votos, as promessas, o amor, a intimidade e a confiança que existe entre um homem e uma mulher e eles decidem tornar isso tudo publico para que o mundo saiba que um pertence ao outro. – Ela explicou, ainda sem olhar para ele, enquanto colocava mais uma roupa no cabide.

- Mas o que falta para nós, Sakura? Eu pensei que nós tínhamos tudo isso! – Ele respondeu, sentando-se na cama e passando a mão pelos cabeços rebeldes.

- Eu também pensei que tínhamos. – Ela respondeu – Até alguns dias atrás. Mas você me mostrou que eu, aparentemente, estava errada.

Shaoran sabia que ela estava se referindo ao dia que ela o encontrou com Katerin no escritório dele.

- Eu nunca amei outra mulher a não ser você... – Ele confessou cobrindo o rosto com as mãos em sinal de tristeza -. E estou muito convencido de que nunca vou amar outra mulher além de você, Sakura– completou

Sakura sentiu os olhos marejarem e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando impedir as lagrimas de caírem de seus olhos. Será que ele não entendia o que ele estava fazendo?

- Você só piora a situação com isso, Shaoran... – Ela disse por fim – Só me faz pensar ainda pior de você.

Shaoran olhou para ela magoado e confuso.

- Porque, Sakura...? Por que você esta dizendo isso? – Ele disse sentindo seu coração rachar mais uma vez – Você tem me rejeitado e não acredita em mais nada que eu te digo. O que você quer que eu faça? Diga-me e eu farei o que você quiser... – Ele implorou

- Você não entende mesmo não é? – Sakura enxugou uma lagrima que teimou em cair – Se você realmente não ama essa mulher com quem estava naquele dia, Shaoran... Então você é apenas um cafajeste infiel. Você não percebe isso? A melhor resposta que você pode me dar é que você planejava me contar que havia cometido o erro de se apaixonar por outra pessoa, já que é um homem casado e que iria se separar de mim para me livrar de um casamento sem amor e para que você pudesse ficar com quem você realmente ama.

Ela deu um sorriso triste – Ia partir meu coração, mas pelo menos eu não ia pensar que havia perdido dez anos da minha vida com um homem tão baixo que dorme com mulheres apenas por diversão.

Shaoran entendeu o que ela quis dizer. As palavras de Shang agora faziam mais sentido do que nunca para ele. Não sabia como sair daquela situação. Não pensava em outras mulheres além de sua esposa. Havia quase dormido com outra simplesmente para se sentir vingado. Mas agora percebeu o erro grave que cometeu e o pior é que ainda deveria agradecer aos céus por não ter sido pior. Kenji poderia ter armado para ele fazendo com que sua infidelidade fosse exposta ao mundo.

-Eu não sou um cafajeste infiel e não amo aquela mulher... – Ele suspirou, levantando-se da cama – Apenas cometi o pior erro da minha vida. Tentei me vingar de você numa raiva cega que sentia por causa de toda atenção que você recebe de todos os homens a sua volta. E agora meus pesadelos se tornaram realidade e eu... eu perdi você.

- Eu não havia parado para pensar nas conseqüências que aquilo poderia me trazer. Mas mesmo assim, Sakura.. Mesmo sem você saber, você me salvou de estragar a minha vida mais ainda – Ele desabafou – Aquela mulher só queria engravidar de um filho meu para garantir uma vida tranqüila enquanto vivesse. Minha vida estaria ainda pior do que esta sendo agora se isso tivesse acontecido. Obrigado. – Ele agradeceu, andando em direção a porta. Se deteve antes de sair do quarto

Sakura arregalou os olhos por causa das ultimas palavras dele. Já havia ouvido falar nisso antes. De mulheres que dormiam com homens poderosos para depois lhe arrancarem fortunas, ou para conseguir fama. Antes que pudesse realmente pensar no assunto, ouvir Shaoran falar novamente.

- Eu sinto muito... – Ele disse, cabisbaixo – Eu sinto muito por tudo de errado que eu te fiz. Culpe-me de qualquer coisa, mas nunca por não ter amado você, Sakura... Eu amei você desde o principio e amo você hoje, ainda mais intensamente do que antes.

Shaoran não esperou para ouvir o que ela diria. Apenas andou porta a fora se sentindo perdido e sozinho.

Sakura sentiu lagrimas escorrerem pelo se rosto. Queria correr atrás dele, dizer que também o amava e então fazer amor com ele novamente até amanhecer no quarto deles. Mas as lembranças ainda estavam frescas na sua memória enquanto sua mente a fazia ouvir de novo e de novo os gemidos de Katerin Omura enquanto seu marido a beijava com fervor no escritório dele

Chorou novamente aquela noite, perdida e sem saber o que fazer. Com a ajuda de Kenji, já havia alugado uma casa em Tomoeda e trocara algumas palavras com um homem que estava interessado em ser o agente dela no Japão. Mas ouvir a confissão do marido fez seu coração titubear.

Se ele realmente a ama, então porque jogar tudo para o ar? Será que ele realmente havia feito tudo aquilo apenas por ciúme e realmente nunca havia se encontrado com aquela mulher antes daquele dia? Será que conseguiria confiar nele novamente? Será que o casamento deles poderia superar aquilo sem rachaduras, que os magoariam para sempre?

Nesse mar de questionamentos, adormeceu. Estava cansada e se alimentando mal durante todos esses dias. Seu corpo não agüentou e Sakura se rendeu ao cansaço.

* * *

Shaoran passou metade noite treinando Kung Fu e também chutando e socando seu saco de pancada, até ficar cansado de mais para continuar em pé. Dormiu ali mesmo, em sua sala de treinamento.

No outro dia, não era nem seis e meia da manhã e Sakura já estava pronta para sair. Tinha muito o que fazer e combinou de se encontrar cedo com seu agente para ver o quanto conseguiria adiantar nos contratos que já tinha firmado e também ela iria ter uma sessão de fotos durante quase o dia todo.

Normalmente aquele horário Shaoran estava terminando de fazer seus exercícios matinais. Desde que tinha quatro anos, Shaoran treinava todas as manhãs. Quando era mais novo também tinha aulas de artes marciais a noite, mas agora ele fazia seus exercícios na parte da manhã e as vezes a noite quando chegava disposto do trabalho.

Sakura não queria espiá-lo enquanto ele fazia seus exercícios, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte que ela. Mesmo porque não estava ouvindo barulho nenhum vindo da sala de treinamento dele, o que era muito estranho. Ela andou pé por pé até a porta da sala, que estava aberta.

Sentiu o coração apertar dentro do peito quando viu o marido dormindo sentando, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços que estavam sobre os joelhos e o torço encostado na parede.

Ela se aproximou e agachou na frente dele. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos levemente enquanto o chamava, para acordá-lo. Ouviu apenas um grunhido e um murmúrio quase inaudível. _Quase._

- Sakura...por favor, não me deixa... – Ele murmurou em seu sono.

O coração de Sakura quase parou. Sentiu seu coração ser inundado de amor por ele, e também de pena, por ver um homem tão orgulhoso como ele era, dormindo daquele jeito e implorando em seu sono para que ela não o deixasse.

- Shaoran...Venha para cama – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, enquanto lhe levantava a cabeça. Ela então se levantou e o puxou por um de seus fortes braços. Ela jamais conseguiria levantá-lo, mas por sua sorte, ele decidiu colaborar.

Ele levantou-se, ainda dormindo e apoio parte de seu peso sobre Sakura, que quase caiu no chão. Ele era muito pesado para ela.

- Vem comigo – Ela disse, tentando se posicionar melhor para guiá-lo até o quarto. Achou que ia desmaiar no meio da escada, mas conseguiu chegar até lá em cima. Agora era só levá-lo até o quarto e deitá-lo na cama.

Quando conseguiu cumprir com essa difícil tarefa, olhou para ele e para o que ele estava vestindo. Ele estava com uma calça dessas roupas de artes marciais que ele usava de vez em quando para treinar. Ficou lutando internamente para saber se tiraria aquela calça dele ou não.

'Como se você nunca o tivesse visto de roupa de baixo antes' Ela murmurou consigo mesma, revirando os olhos.

Segurou nas laterais da calça, na altura do quadril e puxou para baixo. Depois foi para os pés e puxou com força a calça pelo calcanhar até que ela saísse completamente. Olhou para o relógio na cômoda do lado da cama e depois para o rosto cansado do marido. Ele normalmente acordava muito fácil, mas agora nem com tudo aquilo ele não havia acordado ainda. Achou melhor deixá-lo dormir.

Procurou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta para deixar um recado para ele, pedindo desculpas por não tê-lo acordado para ir trabalhar e dizendo que ficaria fora o dia todo.

Estava pensando em passar no escritório dele para que conversassem melhor. As palavras dele ontem a noite e o murmúrio dele enquanto dormia, mexeram com o coração dela. Ela tinha que saber se ele realmente ainda a amava e se realmente nunca havia saído com aquela mulher antes e nem com nenhuma outra.

Decidiu sair do quarto antes que resolvesse se aninhar entre os braços dele e tirar outra soneca, para depois fazerem amor quando acordassem. Sakura mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios. Será que a abstinência sexual estava atingindo ele tanto quanto estava atingindo ela? Não podia pensar nele sem sentir seu corpo esquentar de desejo de senti-lo de novo.

'É melhor eu sair logo daqui' Ela pensou, andando a passos largos para fora do quarto e escada abaixo. Não podia se aproveitar do marido e depois pedir divórcio, não é?

Shaoran abriu os olhos e olhou em volta. Sentou-se na cama.

'Como é que eu vim parar aqui?' Ele se perguntou. Olho no relógio e viu as horas.

- Droga! Estou atrasado... – murmurou, ainda olhando para o relógio que marcava 8:30 da manhã. Olhou mais de perto, notando um papel debaixo do relógio. Puxou o papel para ver o que era e leu o que estava escrito.

"_Desculpe-me por eu não ter te acordado para ir para o trabalho... Você não deve ter dormido direito, já que adormeceu na sala de treinamento e por isso resolvi te deixar dormindo mais um pouco._

_Espero que esteja tudo bem..._

_Ass: Sakura._

_Obs.: Terei uma sessão de fotos hoje o dia todo e não sei que horas devo chegar. "_

"Como é que ela me trouxe pra cá e como que eu não acordei?!" Ele pensou confuso. Realmente devia estar muito cansado para não ter acordado no caminho. Mas sorriu, olhando para a carta dela.

Sentiu novamente o peito apertar e uma dor angustiante atravessar o coração, lembrando-se das palavras que ela havia dito no dia anterior. Ela tinha razão nas coisas que dizia e não podia julgá-la e nem odiá-la por pensar aquelas coisas. Mas se sentia chateado porque ela não acreditava em mais nenhuma palavra que ele dizia. Era realmente como se o erro de um dia apagasse tudo de bom que ele havia feito em todos esses anos e agora ele não merecia nem ser ouvido.

Parecia um pesadelo do qual ele não conseguia acordar. Pelas palavras dela ontem, sabia que ela queria mesmo o divorcio e ele não sabia o que fazer para fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Shang estava certo mais uma vez... Desde o momento que havia se tocado que trair a esposa era a maior burrice que de decidira fazer na vida, deveria ter ficado de joelhos e ouvir todas as acusações dela de boca fechada, por que ai pelo menos ninguém poderia dizer que ele não tinha tentado

Shaoran levantou-se para tomar um banho e se arrumar para ir para o trabalho. Se aquele pesadelo ia mesmo continuar, era melhor para ele se afundar mais no trabalho para não ter tempo de pensar na infelicidade que seria sua vida daqui pra frente.

Durante toda manha e quase todo período da tarde, Sakura esteve ocupada tirando fotos para uma grande revista de moda. Estava exausta depois de ter que trocar de roupa inúmeras vezes e fazer várias poses. Também assistiu o comercial que havia feito, já editado e pronto para ir para o ar.

Quando saiu do estúdio, já eram seis horas da tarde e algumas lojas já estavam começando a fechar as portas. Sakura apertou o passou para chegar até o carro que estava esperando por ela, apesar de saber que o marido não iria para casa tão cedo. Ele e Shang ficaram até mais tarde na empresa a semana inteira.

'Deve ser algo haver com esse nova empresa que eles estavam comprando...' Sakura pensou. Meiling havia comentado com ela sobre essa tal de Jintao que seria mais uma empresa que faria parte do império Li.

Mas a realidade era que Li não tinha motivo para ir para casa. O único dia que saiu da empresa no termino do expediente foi quando soube que esposa estaria voltando para casa para evitar que a mídia ficasse sabendo de alguma coisa. E Shang ficava com ele até mais tarde para que Sakura soubesse que ele não estava fazendo nada além de trabalhar.

Quando entrou no carro, seu celular tocou. Sakura revirou a bolsa rapidamente, procurando o celular.

-Alo? Sakura falando. – Ela disse atendendo a ligação e colocando na bolsa novamente as coisas que havia tirado para encontrar o celular.

-_ Eu tenho novidades pra você, Sakura..._ – Sakura ouviu a voz de Meiling.

Continua...

* * *

Pessoal... Eu achei meio fraco o movimento dessa fic, então acho que vou voltar a dedicar meu tempo à minha outra fic por enquanto.

Eu não desisti dessa, mas vou terminar primeiro a outra e mais tarde eu continuo essa...

O que acham? ^^


End file.
